Un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie
by Narfaibluexo
Summary: Dans l'univers il existe plusieurs monde très éloignés les uns des autres. Les humains, qui habitent la Terre, ne savent pas que d'autres mondes sont habités. Venez découvrir l'histoire d'Éliane une jeune fille malheureuse qui va découvrir un nouveau monde. Elle va aussi se découvrir une autre personnalité.


**UN NOUVEAU MONDE POUR UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

**Prologue:**

Dans l'univers il existe plusieurs monde très éloignés les uns des autres. Les humains, qui habitent la Terre, ne savent pas que d'autre monde sont habités. Ils ne savent pas que d'autre race existent mais celles-ci savent que les humains existent. Certains sont même venus sur Terre pour apprendre à connaître les humains ou pour d'autre chose tenu secrètes.

Afin de passer d'un monde à l'autre, il existe des portails dissimulés au quatre coins du monde. Seul ceux connaissant l'existence des portails peuvent les faire apparaître et les voir.

Je m'appelle Éliane Cruz, j'ai 18 ans, je suis de taille moyenne (1 m 70), j'ai des formes mais pas trop, j'ai des cheveux bruns qui m'arrivent au milieu du dos et j'ai des yeux bleu océan.

J'ai une sœur Délia qui est plus grande que moi de 4 ans. Nous vivons toute les deux dans un petit village de 250 habitants environ.

Nos parents sont morts il y a 13 ans tués par un fou. Depuis ce moment là, ma sœur et moi au lieu de nous rapprocher, nous nous sommes éloignés. Je dois même dire que ma sœur n'est plus la même depuis ce jour la.

Je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est passé.

Tout a commencé quand j'avais 5 ans. Ma sœur avait à l'époque 9 ans et ce soir là nos parents étaient sortis au restaurant. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis en tête à tête…

**Bonjour à tous, Voici mon prologue ! J'espère que vous allez aimer bisous !**

**Chapitre 1** :

Ce soir là nos parents étaient sortis au restaurant. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis en tête à tête. Ma sœur et moi sommes à notre maison nous jouons toute les deux sous la surveillance de notre nounou, nana, une dame qui nous garde toujours quand nos parents sont absents. Je l'adore nana elle est trop gentille avec nous.

Bref nous jouons et ensuite vers 20 heures 30, nana nous appelle pour venir manger. Nous mangeons ensemble et nana nous dit que nous avons jusque 21 heures pour regarder la télé ou jouer et ensuite il faut aller dormir. Donc ma sœur et moi décidons de regarder la télé, des dessins animés, jusque 21 heures. Et au moment de partir coucher la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonne. Nana nous demande de l'attendre avant de monter. De là où on est on voit bien ce qui se passe dans l'entrée où elle se dirige. Nana ouvre la porte et on voit deux policiers en uniforme parler avec notre nounou. D'un coup nana s'effondre au sol en pleurant. On court vers elle, et elle nous prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais ce qui se passe mais je pleure aussi. Les policiers rentrent dans la maison et demandent à nous parler à Délia et moi.

Ils nous expliquent alors que nos parents se sont fait tuer par un homme fou et bourré. Il les a tué à coup de couteau à la sortie du restaurant. Il s'est ensuite enfui avant que la police n'est pût l'arrêter. Ils cherchent encore après bien sûr mais ils n'ont pas d'indice qui leurs seraient utile pour l'enquête.

A présent nous sommes trois à pleurer. Ma sœur et moi nous sommes dans les bras réconfortant de nana. Les policiers partent, nous laissant seules à notre peine. Voici comment tout à commencer. Et comment tout à basculer.

**Chapitre 2**

A partir de ce jour Délia me voue une haine profonde. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! J'ai déjà essayé de lui demander mais à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Elle me crie dessus, me frappe jusqu'à ce que la supplie d'arrêter et elle repart comme ci de rien n'était vers la cuisine. Et oui ma sœur me bat. J'ai honte vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Tous les soirs elle me bat, et tout y passe. Fouet, ceinture et tout ce qui peut faire mal. Je cache mes bleus quand je vais au lycée pour que personne ne les remarque et me pose des questions.

Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'amis, je suis seule et je veux le rester. C'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère être seule car les gens de mon école sont de vrais gamins. Alors je reste seule.

Bref ce matin je me lève, il est 6 heure du matin les cours commence à 8 heures c'est la rentrée. Une nouvelle année dans ce bahut pourris. Je me prépare pour les cours et je vais prendre mon bus. Dans le bus je m'assoie au début pour ne pas être déranger par ceux qui sont dans le fond.

Au bout de 30 minutes de trajet nous arrivons au lycée je descends et vais voir dans quelle classe je suis. Je trouve mon nom dans la classe TE2. Je regarde qui il y a dans ma classe et je retrouve la peste Léa qui me voue, elle aussi, une haine profonde. Elle m'humilie à chaque occasion qu'elle a. Bon et ben je crois que je n'aurais encore la paix cette année !

Je me dirige vers le gymnase où sont distribuer les carnets de correspondance, les cadenas et numéro de casier et les emploie du temps. Je dis bonjour au professeur de sport qui est devant moi et lui dit mon nom. Quand il entend mon nom il me regarde dans les yeux et dit :

-**Prof de sport** : Bonjour Éliane comment vas-tu ?

**Moi** : Bonjour monsieur Williams je vais bien et vous ?

**Mr Williams** : Je vais bien merci. Voici tes affaires passe une bonne journée Éliane.

**Moi** : Merci beaucoup monsieur au revoir.

**Mr Williams** : Au revoir.

Je me dirige donc vers mon casier le 134. Je mets mon cadenas et regarde mon emploie du temps je vais en math en 148. Je me dirige vers la salle et rentre car le prof est déjà la. Je m'installe au deuxième rang prés de la porte.

Les autres arrivent et je remarque qu'un élève reste à coté du professeur et regarde la classe et s'arrête sur moi. Je le regarde aussi et on reste bloquer pendant une minute à se regarder dans les yeux. Je détourne les yeux et je commence à rougir. Je vois que lui aussi rougit et sourit. Le professeur monsieur Wall réclame le silence.

-**Mr Wall** : Bonjour à toute et à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Je tiens à vous présenter Dimitri Wallas qui vient d'arriver dans notre lycée, il vient s'intégrer dans votre classe. Merci de bien l'intégrer.

Après ça Mr Wall demande à Morgan de choisir une place et devinez avec qui il se met ? Bingo avec moi !

-**Morgan** : Salut comment tu t'appelles ?

-**Moi** : Salut moi c'est Éliane. Enchantée.

-**Morgan** : Enchanté.

Je ne vous ai pas décris Morgan. Il est grand, musclé, les yeux bruns, des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, brun foncés et la peau tannée.

Magnifique, tout simplement magnifique. Bref le cours commence, enfin le cours, le prof nous dit seulement les objectifs de cette année. C'est-à-dire le bac. Ça craint !

Je note quelques informations sur mon bloc note en attendant que j'aie mon cahier.

La matinée se passe lentement et vient à présent l'heure de manger.

Je me dirige vers la cantine quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne et je vois Morgan courir vers moi en souriant. Je lui souris en retour et l'attend. Il arrive vers moi et me demande :

-**Morgan** : Désolé Éliane mais est ce que ça te dérange si je mange avec toi ?

-**Moi** : Euh oui ok mais tu es sûr que c'est avec moi que tu veux manger ?

-**Morgan **: Bien sûr que c'est avec toi que je veux manger sinon je ne serais pas venu te demander !

-**Moi** : C'est vrai mais tu sais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être accompagner, en faite je suis toujours seule et je m'y suis habituer mais je veux bien que tu manges avec moi ça me changera !

-**Morgan** : d'accord, je comprends mais oui j'ai remarqué que en cours tu ne parles jamais et que personne ne vient te parler, en tout cas pas en face, mais j'ai entendu des choses sur toi et j'aimerais te poser des questions si ça ne te dérange pas !?

-**Moi** : Ah oui je suis toujours toute seule ! Et oui je répondrais à tes questions, enfin à celle que je pourrais.

-**Morgan** : D'accord merci.

On se dirige donc vers la cantine et nous nous servons et on va sur une table de deux. On s'installe et on commence à manger. Puis Morgan me regarde et commence à me poser des questions.

-**Morgan** : Alors d'abord je voudrais savoir si tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-**Moi** : Oui j'ai une grande sœur qui s'appelle Délia on à 4 ans d'écart.

-**Morgan** : D'accord, ensuite j'ai entendu dire que tes parents sont… mort c'est vrai ?

Je baisse la tête et je réponds finalement.

-**Moi** : Oui c'est vrai. Pardon mais je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le sujet.

-**Morgan** : Oui je comprends et je suis désolé pour tes parents.

\- **Moi** : Merci.

-**Morgan** : Et enfin pourquoi es tu toujours toute seule ?

-**Moi** : Et bien en faite c'est moi qui l'ai choisi car …

_« Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, il se moquerait de moi. Je dois inventer quelque chose de crédible. »_

-**Moi** : … car sinon les gens vont me prendre en pitié et je n'aime pas ça.

-**Morgan** : Ah d'accord. Mais tu sais j'ai parlé un peu avec les gens de la classe et ils veulent bien être amis avec toi mais ils n'osent pas car tu es renfermer sur toi-même. Et certains garçons m'ont même dit qu'ils voulaient sortir avec toi !

« _C'est vrai ?!_ _Première nouvelle ! Mais je ne peux pas c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un voit mes marques. Et surtout pas qu'ils rencontrent ma sœur. Ça serais encore pire, elle les feraient fuir tout de suite »_

-**Moi** : Ah bon ! Mais… enfin sa ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis bien seule. Enfin si tu veux rester avec moi tu peux mais les autres, non merci, j'ai trop l'impression qu'ils se moquent tout le temps de moi alors non.

-**Morgan** : D'accord, merci de me permettre de rester avec toi ! Je t'aime bien tu sais, tu es mystérieuse, sensible, mignonne.

Je me mets à rougir et lui aussi. Son sourire est magnifique et il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit. Euh non je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de lui. Il est mignon Ok mais ça s'arrête la.

On continu de manger et ensuite on part de la cantine pour se diriger en permanence car on a l'après midi de libre. Je décide d'expliquer les règles de l'établissement à Morgan et ensuite je fais une petite visite guidée du lycée. On apprend à se connaître peu à peu et finalement on devient amis.

On rigole tellement que je ne vois pas l'heure passer.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et la je blanchis d'un coup

-**Morgan** : Éliane ça va ? Tu es toute blanche d'un coup ?

-**Moi** : Je dois partir, je suis en retard ! Vite je dois partir !

Je commence à courir mais je suis retenu par Morgan. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait.

-**Moi** : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je dois partir immédiatement.

-**Morgan** : De quoi as-tu peur ? Viens je vais te ramener.

-**Moi** : De rien mais je n'aime pas être en retard. Merci de me ramener, c'est gentil.

Morgan et moi nous dirigeons vers le parking du lycée et nous montons dans sa voiture. Ensuite il me demande

-**Morgan** : C'est de ta sœur que tu as peur ?

-**Moi** : Non, pourquoi j'aurais peur de ma sœur hein ?

-**Morgan** : Peut-être qu'elle te fait du mal comme par exemple te battre ?!

« _Putain, mais il ne peut pas se taire lui ! Pourquoi il a deviné et comment ? »_

-**Moi** : C'est faux ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-**Morgan** : Tu mens je le vois ! Et je dis ça car des gens de la classe on remarqué des bleus et des cicatrices. Et moi aussi je l'ai vu ! C'est ta sœur qui te fait ça ?!

-**Moi** : Non j'ai dit et les bleus c'est juste que je suis maladroite et je me cogne souvent chez moi. Ma peau marque facilement alors voilà pourquoi j'ai des bleus.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre on arrive chez moi alors je lui dis au revoir me détache et pars en courant chez moi.

Je rentre et comme je m'y attendais ma sœur m'attend les bras croisés et les yeux qui lancent des éclairs.

Avant qu'elle ne parle je lui dis :

-**Moi** : Pardon Délia j'ai dû faire visiter le lycée à un nouveau cette après midi donc je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Et comme les bus sont tous passés il m'a proposé de me raccompagner jusqu'ici.

-**Délia** : Ça ira pour cette fois mais ce soir punition double pour m'avoir faire poiroter pendant une heure. Dans ta chambre et dépêche toi. Que je ne t'entende pas jusqu'au dîner. Oh et puis non ce soir double punition et pas de souper. Ça t'apprendra.

-**Moi** : D'accord comme tu voudras Délia.

Je vais donc dans ma chambre et vais à l'ordinateur faire quelques jeux et regarder des épisodes de ma série préférée Vampire Diaries. Vers 21 heures alors que je suis dans mon lit j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. _Délia_. Mon cœur accélère, j'ai peur, mon corps tremble.

Elle rentre dans ma chambre je me redresse jusqu'à être assise. On se regarde dans les yeux, elle a un sourire sadique. Je tremble encore plus.

Elle me demande de me déshabiller même les sous vêtements et de me mettre sur le ventre.

Je le fais, je suis obligé car si je résiste ça sera pire.

Et ensuite quand je suis sur le ventre, la torture commence. Tout y passe et mes anciennes blessures se rouvre et je sens le sang couler petit à petit. D'un seul coup je l'entends allumer une cigarette. _Oh non …_ Et la je hurle, elle enfonce la cigarette dans ma peau, creusant des trous dans ma chair. J'ai si mal.

Pour que personne ne m'entende elle me bâillonne avec un morceau de tissu. La torture continue jusque 2 heures du matin.

Quand elle me laisse tranquille je vais dans ma salle de bain et je prends de la crème pour les brûlures et me l'applique sur tout mon dos. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'appliquer mais au bout d'une demie heure je retourne coucher. Je ne dors même pas, j'ai trop mal et j'ai trop faim.

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que tout vas bien ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, les paroles mises entre guillemets et en italique sont les pensées d'Éliane. Voila bisous.**

**Chapitre 3**

Je me lève avec difficulté à 6 heures ce matin là, je me prépare tranquillement et prend une pomme comme déjeuner. Je ne mange pas le matin d'habitude mais la vu que je n'ai pas mangé hier soir la je mange.

Je prends mon bus et ensuite arrivée au lycée je m'assoie sur un banc libre en attendant Morgan. Il arrive 5 minutes plus tard et quand il me voit il se dirige vers moi.

-**Morgan** : Hey salut Éliane ça va ?!

-**Moi** : Salut ça va et toi ?

-**Morgan** : Ça va, ça va.

«Super la conversation! _»_

Il s'assoit sur le banc et me dit

-**Morgan** : Tu sais que je suis ton voisin ? J'habite juste à coté de chez toi ! C'est cool non ?

« _Et merde ! »_

-**Moi** : Ah oui ?! C'est cool ça !

-**Morgan** : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te plaît pas tellement ?!

-**Moi** : Si bien sûr que si Morgan, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois mais voilà quoi !

« _Bravo pour les explications ! »_

Morgan me regarde dans les yeux et j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi, qu'il devine se que je pense et qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Mais je sais que c'est impossible.

-**Morgan** : Écoute Éliane, j'ai vu ce que ta sœur t'a fait subir cette nuit. Ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne, du coup je vois tout ce qu'il se passe. Je te rassure tout de suite je ne vais pas te regarder te déshabiller ni rien mais en faite j'ai entendu des cris vers 23 heures alors je me suis diriger vers ma fenêtre et j'ai vu ta sœur te brûler avec une cigarette, et te donner des coups avec un point américain, un fouet et autres. J'ai voulu intervenir mais mes parents m'en ont empêché.

Je me décompose sur place et commence à pleurer. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me sens bien. Au bout d'un moment je me calme et me libère de ses bras. Il me tend un mouchoir que j'accepte et je m'essuie les yeux puis on se regarde dans les yeux. Je baisse le regard et lui raconte.

-**Moi** : C'est vrai, ma sœur me bat tous les soirs depuis maintenant 3 ans. Avant ça se limité à quelques baffes et coups de ceinture mais c'est de pire en pire. Le coup de la cigarette que tu as vu hier soir, c'est nouveau elle a trouvé un nouveau « jouet » pour me faire souffrir.

-**Morgan** : C'est affreux ce qu'elle te fait, tu dois en parler à la police avant que cela empire.

-**Moi** : Non surtout pas ça va aller ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me faire du mal Morgan, elle souffre elle aussi tu sais, elle ne le montre pas mais la mort de nos parents l'a beaucoup affectée, même peut-être plus que moi. Et puis il s'agit de ma sœur et non d'un criminel !

Morgan et moi nous regardons dans les yeux et je peux lire dans ses yeux toute la tristesse et toute la peine qu'il ressent. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi je le sais et pourtant cela ne fais que très peu de temps que l'on se connaît.

-**Moi** : Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi Morgan, je te remercie pour ton inquiétude mais tu sais maintenant je suis habituée et cela ne me fait plus rien. Et puis tu ne devrais même pas être au courant de tout cela. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi le sait et que ma sœur sait que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un, elle me le fera payer cher, à moi mais aussi à la personne qui le sait, c'est-à-dire toi.

-**Morgan** : Ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire peur Éliane. Je t'adore, même si cela ne fait que depuis hier que l'on se connaît, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'empêcher ta sœur de te faire du mal. Même si je dois pour cela t'emmener de force a la gendarmerie, je le ferais.

-**Moi** : Non je refuse que tu te mêles de ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, se sont les miennes. Laisse moi tranquille avec ça je ne veux plus en parler.

-**Morgan** : Bien j'ai compris, mais si tu as besoin d'aide surtout ne vient pas me chercher !

Morgan part en colère vers la sortie du lycée quand à moi je me dirige vers la salle de cours.

Sans lui je me sens encore plus seule que d'habitude. La journée se déroule sans que Morgan ne revienne en cours pour mon plus grand malheur.

Je prends mon bus pour rentrer enfin chez moi ! Ce soir Délia me donne l'autorisation de manger donc je mange et vais me coucher. Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre et Morgan et aussi devant sa fenêtre.

On se regarde et je commence à pleurer, lui me regarde d'un air froid et ça me fait encore plus mal, mes larmes coulent encore plus.

Soudain j'entends ma sœur venir vers ma chambre alors je ferme le rideau de ma fenêtre et vais sur mon lit. Mais je n'entends pas que les pas de ma sœur. Il y en a d'autre, je dirais il y a deux autres personnes avec elle. C'est bizarre !

La porte s'ouvre et là je vois ma sœur accompagner de deux hommes d'environ 30 ans, très musclé et à l'air féroce. Ma sœur sourit et me dit :

-**Délia** : Salut petite sœur, aujourd'hui changement de programme hé hé, je ne vais pas te frapper ce soir. Eux (en désignant les deux hommes qui l'accompagnent) vont s'occuper de toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

_**! ATTENTION, HÂME SENSIBLE NE LISAIS PAS !**_

« _Ils vont me violer ! Sauvez moi par pitié pas ça, tout mais pas ça_ »

Les deux hommes commencent à se déshabiller et bientôt ils sont totalement nus devant moi. J'essaie de ne pas regarder ce qui m'attend mais c'est peine perdue.

Ils s'avancent vers moi et ils me sourient. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas mais je n'ai pas le choix, le premier s'avance vers moi et me prend par les poignets et me fais me lever pendant ce temps là l'autre avance et m'enlève mon pyjama.

J'essaie de me débattre mais le premier me tiens fermement. Je vois avec horreur le second se coller à moi et je sens son membre durcir de plus en plus. Je pleure mais ils s'en moquent. Le premier me fait m'allonger sur le dos tout en me tenant fermement.

Et il entra en moi sans douceur je criai mais le premier m'attacha à mon lit, me bâillonna et pris la place de l'autre. Le supplice dura au moins une heure mais même après qu'ils soient partie j'ai encore l'impression que leurs membres été encore en moi.

Je suis brisée, je n'ai qu'une envie **mourir**…

**Voila voila j'espère que ça vous plais même si la dernière partie est un peu triste ! Mais dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez si Morgan et Éliane vont se reparler ou pas ! Ah votre avis ?! Bisous !**

**Chapitre 4**

Je n'ai pas envie de me levée. J'ai juste envie de mourir, de mettre fin à ma vie. Mais si Délia me trouve dans mon lit dans 5 minutes ça va barder pour moi. Je me lève avec difficulté due à la douleur dans ma partie intime, me prépare pour le lycée, mets mes écouteurs et lance une chanson Dernière Danse de Kyo. J'adore cette chanson. Je descends du bus et me dirige vers mon banc habituel.

Je ne regarde rien de spécial, je réfléchie à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. J'ai honte, honte de mettre laisser faire aussi facilement. J'aurais dû hurler plus fort, mordre sa main ou autre chose. Tout faire pour ne pas que ça arrive, mais je n'ai rien fait.

Alors que ça sonne l'heure des cours, j'arrête ma musique, et me dirige vers la salle de mon premier cours.

Il n'est pas là, encore une fois. On tape à la porte, on ouvre, c'est lui. Mon cœur bat plus vite on se regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux me manquent, tout chez lui me manque. Je baisse le regard car il ne me parle plus. Il va s'asseoir au fond de la salle, loin de moi.

J'ai mal, j'ai peur de ne jamais lui reparler.

La semaine passe et Morgan ne me parle toujours pas. Nous sommes lundi et je suis seule. La nuit dernière les deux sont revenus et m'ont violée encore une fois jusque deux heures du matin. Je suis si fatigué que je dors en cours.

Là je suis a la cantine je mange en partie mon entrée, une petite partie de mon plat et c'est tout ce que je peux manger.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulent tranquillement et je prends finalement le bus pour rentrer à la maison. Ce soir je décide de ne pas manger car je n'ai pas faim. Je vais directement dans ma chambre et je prends une chaise et me mets devant ma fenêtre. Je vois Morgan sur son lit, il regarde son plafond.

Au bout d'un moment il tourne la tête et me vois, il se lève et ouvre sa fenêtre, je fais la même chose. On se dit bonsoir et je baisse les yeux. Je me sens honteuse.

-**Morgan** : Éliane, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de la semaine dernière, j'ai dépassé les limites, je suis désolé.

Mes larmes coulent, j'ai tellement envie d'être dans ses bras.

-**Moi** : Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas due m'énerver comme ça contre toi, je suis désolée.

Je sèche mes larmes et je le vois sourire. Je crois revivre petit à petit. Mon cœur me fait moins mal, grâce à son sourire.

Soudain j'entends ma sœur montée.

-**Moi** : (chuchote) Je dois te laisser ma sœur monte. A demain !

Morgan me regarde inquiet et avant que je ne puisse fermer la fenêtre, ma sœur entre dans la chambre. Je me retourne d'un seul coup et me prépare à souffrir.

-**Morgan** : Éliane courage j'arrive !

Je me retourne et lui fait non de la tête.

Je ferme la fenêtre et attends ma punition.

Délia est en train de m'enlever de force mes vêtements, j'essaie de résister mais elle a de la force, plus que moi en tout cas. Soudain la porte de la chambre vole en éclat et je vois Morgan courir en colère vers Délia et moi.

Il pousse si fort Délia qu'elle vole de l'autre coté de la chambre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Il se dirigea vers moi, m'aida à remettre mes vêtements, je prends quelques vêtements en plus de mon pyjama et on partie chez lui. Délia n'essaya pas de nous rattraper et tant mieux.

Les parents de Morgan sont très gentils car ils ont acceptés de m'héberger. Morgan et ses parents sont très fusionnels et soudés, tout le contraire de ma sœur et moi.

La mère de Morgan, Wendy, m'a aidée à soigner mes blessures. Je me sens bien avec eux. On va se coucher mais comme la chambre d'amis n'est pas prête, je vais dormir avec Morgan, dans le même lit… Bon ok faut que j'arrête mes délires là car il ne va rien se passer. Surtout après se qu'il s'est passé avec les gars, c'est mort.

J'enlève mes chaussures me mets en pyjama dans la salle de bain et je me couche dans le lit, il est mœlleux. Morgan vient se coucher aussi on se dit bonne nuit et on s'endort presque tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, un réveil sonne, je regarde l'heure, il est 6h. Morgan me regarde, je le regarde.

-**Morgan** : Comment tu te sens ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-**Moi** : Ça va bien et oui j'ai bien dormi. Je dors mieux ici que chez moi.

Je deviens nostalgique, j'ai peur que ma sœur nous crée des ennuis. Mais très vite Morgan le vois et me prend dans ses bras. On reste comme ça un moment et ensuite on décide de se lever. Je prends une douche rapide, mets les vêtements que j'ai eu le temps de prendre hier soir et laisse la place à Morgan.

On part finalement de la maison de Morgan et en passant devant chez moi, je regarde la chambre de ma sœur et je la vois me regarder d'un air mauvais. Morgan me prend par la taille et on se regarde. Il me sourit et me murmure un « ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ».

On part pour le lycée et Morgan me lâche la taille pour ne pas attirer l'attention au lycée mais j'ai bien aimé être plus longtemps dans ses bras mais bon voilà quoi !

On se pose sur notre banc habituel et on attend la sonnerie. Quand ça sonne on va en cours et la matinée passe et on va manger. On se prend une table pour deux et on commence à manger. Puis un mec de la classe Nicolas je crois vient nous voir.

-**Nicolas** : Salut tous les deux j'organise une fête chez moi samedi soir vous voulez venir ?!

Morgan et moi on se regarde et on sourit et on acquiesce. Il nous donne l'adresse et l'heure de rendez vous.

On finit de manger et on retourne en cours. La journée se finit et sur la route je pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin.

-**Moi** : Dis Morgan, ce soir est ce que je peux retourner chez toi ?

-**Morgan** : C'est même obliger que tu viennes chez moi ! Tu ne retournes pas chez toi, c'est hors de question.

-**Moi** : D'accords mais il faut que je prenne des affaires !

-**Morgan** : Ne t'inquiète pas mes parents s'en sont occupé. Ils sont allé chez toi pendant que ta sœur été partie. Ils ont aussi pris tes affaires de cours.

-**Moi** : Génial merci ! Mais je ne peux pas rester chez toi indéfiniment Morgan. Il faudra bien un jour que je retourne chez moi.

-**Morgan** : Hors de question ! Tu restes chez moi pour toujours !

Morgan souris et je lève les yeux au ciel !

-**Dimitri** : Mais plus sérieusement, il faudrait que tu pense à prévenir la police. Que ta sœur ne m'en sorte pas comme sa.

Je baisse la tête et décide d'y réfléchir ce soir. J'en parlerais avec ses parents aussi. Mais je pense que je vais prévenir la police.

On rentre dans la maison et je décide de voir ses parents et Morgan, donc on va dans la cuisine on s'assoie et je commence.

-**Moi** : Alors voila d'abord je voudrais vous remerciez pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Et ensuite Morgan ma dit sur le chemin du retour qu'il fallais que je prévienne la police pour ce que ma sœur ma fait. Mais j'ai peur, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de témoigner contre elle. A près tout, elle est la seul famille qu'il me reste alors voila.

Que dois-je faire a votre avis ?

-**Wendy** : Je pense comme Morgan, il faut que tu stop sa définitivement. Et pour cela il faut que tu préviennes la police. Et je pense que John sera de mon avis.

-**John** (père de Morgan) : En effet, Éliane, il faut que tu préviennes la police.

-**Morgan** : Quant à moi tu connais déjà ma réponse !

-**Moi** : D'accord alors on ira demain soir.

-**Morgan** : Non maintenant ! Tu nous emmènes papa ?!

-**John** : Bien sûr ! Vient tous on y va !

**Chapitre 5**

Donc on partie tous au commissariat de police. Arrivé sur place, John s'adresse à l'agent de police.

-**John** : Bonjour monsieur je viens pour la jeune fille derrière moi, je suis le père de son petit amis et elle voudrait déposais plainte contre sa sœur.

-**Agent** : Bien sûr monsieur suivez moi !

On suit l'agent qui nous emmène vers un bureau ou sur la porte il est marqué « Commissaire Crugert ». L'agent toque à la porte et une voix grave nous invite à entrer.

-**Agent** : Bonjour monsieur, une jeune fille et son petit ami et sa famille sont ici car la jeune fille veut porter plainte contre sa sœur.

-**Commissaire** : Bien fait les entrer s'il te plaît.

-**Agent** : Bien monsieur. Allez y entrer.

On remercie l'agent on finalement on entre.

-**Commissaire** : Bonjour a tous prenez une chaise je vous en pris.

On s'assoie et le commissaire me regarde.

-**Commissaire** : Bien alors pourquoi voulez vous porter plainte contre votre sœur ?

-**Moi** : Et bien car depuis trois ans environ elle… elle me bat.

Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il se passe chez moi, même les deux violes. Je lui décris même les mecs qui ont fait sa.

Morgan, en entendant que je me suis fait violer, c'est énervé et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait casser quelque chose. Mais son père réussi à le calmer et je le prends dans mes bras pour lui assurer que tout cela été fini.

Deux heure plus tard nous retournons chez Morgan et Wendy prépare le repas et je décide de l'aider car j'adore faire la cuisine. Finalement une heure plus tard donc a 19 h 30 on appel les garçons pour manger et on sert le repas. On rigole beaucoup et les garçons nous complimentent sur le repas.

On va se coucher et même si à présent la chambre d'amis et prête pour moi je décide de dormir avec Morgan, se qui croyez moi est loin de lui déplaire !

Le lendemain matin on se lève on se prépare et on part pour le lycée mais c'est a se moment la que la police décide d'intervenir pour arrêté ma sœur. Ils l'arrêtent et dès qu'elle me voit elle entre dans une rage folle et les policiers doivent la mettre à terre pour la maîtriser avec du mal. Ils embarquent ma sœur et je commence à pleurer dans les bras, si confortable, de Morgan.

Je sèche mes larmes et avec Morgan on part pour le lycée. La journée se déroule tranquillement, Morgan et moi on ne se lâche pas d'une semelle. Je crois que je deviens amoureuse de lui ! Mais chut faut pas lui dire ! C'est un secret !

La semaine se passe aussi vite que cette journée et je deviens accro à sa présence. Il m'est indispensable.

Et dire que Jeudi je vais devoir retourner au commissariat de police. Oui car il faut avant le procès que les agents de police prennent des photos de mon corps comme preuve de maltraitance. J'ai peur car je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver nu devant un agent.

Mais je suis obligée sinon ma sœur sera de nouveau libre. Et ça je ne peux pas me le permettre car vu son expression quant elle m'a vu j'ai clairement compris que le jour ou elle est libre, elle essayera de me tuer a tous pris.

**Jeudi, 09h**

Aujourd'hui Morgan et moi nous n'allons au lycée car c'est aujourd'hui que je vais me faire photographier le corps pour les preuves contre Délia.

John nous conduis donc au commissariat et nous allons voir l'agent qui est le même que la dernière fois. Il nous reconnaît et nous demande directement de le suivre vers la pièce ou les photos vont être prises.

Un agent nous attend déjà dans la pièce et la prend peur. Je n'ai pas envie de me déshabiller devant lui, il me fait peur. On dirait un vieux pervers. Bref il me demande mon prénom, je lui donne et il me demande de me m'être en sous vêtement en face de lui. Voyant mon hésitation il s'approche de moi et me rassure en me disant que tout va bien se passer et qu'il faut que je fasse ses photos car sinon ma sœur sera relâchée.

J'acquiesce et commence a me déshabillée. Je suis maintenant en sous vêtement et je suis rouge comme une tomate. Je regarde l'agent de police et il me demande.

-**Agent** : Bien est ce que tu as des marques sur les parties intimes ?

Je rougis et dit que oui.

-**Agent** : Alors il faut que tu te mets nu.

-**Moi** : Non je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas.

Il s'approche de moi et je prends peur alors je recule et me retrouve dos au mur. C'est alors que Morgan arrive en courant et se place devant moi pour me protégé de l'agent. L'agent fronce les sourcils et dit.

-**Agent** : Jeune homme je ne vous ai pas autorisé a pénétré dans cette pièce alors je vous pris de partir d'ici et d'attendre…

-**Morgan** : Je ne pars pas avant que les photos soi terminé et je vous préviens si vous approché encore d'un pas d'Éliane, je vais devenir très méchant. Vous lui faite peur et si elle n'a pas envie de se mettre nu devant vous, se que je trouve normal, elle ne le fera pas.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule pour le calmer et il se retourne vers moi. Il me sourit m'embrasse sur le front et me dit.

-**Morgan** : Ne t'en fais pas ma belle je suis la maintenant et je ne partirais pas avant que sa soi finis. Et pour les photos sur tes parties intimes, tu peux demander à avoir une femme si sa te convient plus.

-**Moi** : Merci beaucoup mais non il ne faut pas que je prenne peur car sinon je ne pourrais plus me mettre nu devant un homme et sa craint ! Alors tu peux rester si tu le souhaites mais je ferais les photos même sur mes parties intimes.

Je regarde l'agent qui est entre temps repartie vers l'appareil photos et lui demande si on peut commencer. Il demande a Morgan de se reculer, se qu'il fait, et j'enlève mon soutien gorge. Je suis gênée mais il les photos se font. Dix minutes plus tard les photos sont finies et je me rhabille et je demande si quelqu'un va venir pour qu'on examine ma partie intime basse ! Pour les viols et l'agent me dit que oui qu'il va m'emmener dans une salle prévue pour cela.

On y va et cette fois une dame nous reçois, elle me met à l'aise dès le départ et je me déshabille de nouveau mais que le bas. Elle m'examine, prend quelque photo et me demande de me rhabillée.

Une fois habillée elle me reconduit jusque la porte ou tout le monde m'attend. On remercie les agents et l'agent de l'accueil me dit que j'aurais des nouvelles prochainement.

On repart a la maison et Wendy prépare a mangé. On mange et les parents de Morgan nous laissent la journée de libre. On la remercie et on monte dans la chambre.

On a reçut l'autorisation d'aller à la fête de Nicolas samedi et c'est génial !

**Samedi, 20 h 30**

On se prépare pour la fête qui démarre vers 22h. Je décide de mettre une robe noir dos nu magnifique, avec des talons noir brillant, du maquillage bien sûr et mes cheveux je l'ai ai tressé.

Morgan, lui, a mis un tee shirt noir moulant, un jean noir et des baskets noirs.

On se met en route pour la fête qui n'est pas très loin de la maison. Arrivé la bas nous sommes tous juste a l'heure. On est au portail et on entend déjà la musique et la fête qui bat son plein. On passe le portail et on sonne à la porte. Nicolas vient nous ouvrir nous souris et nous dit.

-**Nicolas** : Bienvenu venez et profiter bien !

On le remercie et on se dirige vers le bar pour prendre un verre de bière. Puis tout doucement on s'intègre aux danseurs et on commence à danser. Puis la danse change et c'est un slow. D'abord gênés, on finit par faire comme les autres et je pose ma tête sur son torse et on danse. La fin de la soirée arrive et on remercie Nicolas de son invitation puis on repart.

Morgan me regarde et me dit.

-**Morgan** : Je ne te les pas dis mais tu es magnifique. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir pensé ce soir. Tous les mecs ton regardé et j'ai bien vue que si je t'aurais laissé deux minutes seule, tous serais venu te voir pour te demandé de sortir avec lui.

Je rougis à ses paroles et souris et comprenant que derrière ses mots, il est jaloux.

-**Moi** : Merci, et dis moi tu es jaloux ?!

Il rougis à son tour et je ris doucement. Il me regarde et me dit.

-**Morgan **: Oui je l'avoue je suis jaloux. Car tu es tout pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me remplaces par un autre.

-**Moi** : Oh t'es trop mignon, ne t'inquiète pas Morgan, je te remplacerais jamais. Car tu es très précieux pour moi. Personne ne pourra te remplacer. Personne.

On se prend dans les bras et on rentre à la maison. Je me démaquille et vais me coucher toujours dans les bras de Morgan.

Je suis amoureuse et je crois que c'est réciproque. Je suis heureuse.

_Deux semaines plus tard _:

Dans deux jours, je passe au tribunal, dans deux jours je vais revoir ma sœur mais cette fois ci je vais prendre mon courage a deux mains et l'affrontée en face.

Je ne sais pas se qu'il va se passé ce jour la mais j'espère que Délia sera mise en prison et pour un moment. Maintenant elle ne fait plus partie de ma famille car ma famille maintenant c'est Morgan et ses parents.

Morgan et moi on est encore plus proche qu'avant. Je suis folle amoureuse de lui. Mais bon passons sa n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant.

_Deux jours plus tard _:

Sa y est c'est aujourd'hui. Je suis stressée, j'ai la boule au ventre. Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller !

Morgan me prend la main et me murmure des mots d'encouragement a l'oreille et je frisonne.

Nous arrivons dans le tribunal et notre avocat m'appelle car la séance va commencer. Je me place à coté de lui au bord de la salle qui est remplie de monde. Moi et mon avocat nous sommes placés sur les banc a droite, je regarde les bancs a gauche et la je vois Délia qui me regarde méchamment. Mon avocat me rassure et la séance commence. Le jurie arrive et ensuite c'est le juge.

Il répète les faits et tout le baratin habituel. Un médecin commis d'office, projette sur un écran les photos prises quelques semaines plus tôt. Je rougit face aux souvenirs liés à la séance photo et écoute le médecin décrire les photos et expliquer que les marques son faite par des couteaux, fouets, cigarettes et ceinture.

Je baisse les yeux car j'ai honte. Ensuite c'est le tour de la gynécologue que j'ai vu également le jour des photos. Elle explique les dégâts fait par les viols.

Je commence à trembler et mon avocat me rassure en passant un bras au dessus de mes épaules. Je me calme un peu et ensuite c'est mon tour. Je suis appelé à la barre pour témoigner.

-**Juge** : Jurez vous de dire toute la vérité devant ce tribunal ?

-**Moi** : Je le jure.

Le juge me demande donc de décrire les faits, je le fais. Je décrits tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Pour le viols c'est pareil je décris tout. Des larmes commence à couler mais je les essuie d'un revers de manche.

La séance dure encore une heure et ensuite nous sortons. Le jury doit délibérer pendant 30 minutes environ.

Pendant ce temps, je suis dans les bras de Morgan et s'a fait du bien car il me réconforte et me rassure. Ensuite je voit ma sœur arrivé menottée en compagnie de deux policiers. Elle commence a s'énervée et a me traité. Je m'enfonce plus dans les bras de Morgan et lui me sert plus fort contre lui. Les policiers éloignent Délia de moi.

Trente minutes plus tard on fut appelés dans la salle d'audience car le jury a rendu son verdict.

Je ballée la salle des yeux et soudain je reconnais un des gars qui m'on violé.

-**Moi** : Monsieur le juge attendez s'il vous plais j'ai autre chose d'important a dire.

Je juge me regarde et me dit de parlé.

-**Moi** : J'ai regardé l'ensemble de la salle et j'ai reconnu un des homme qui ma violé.

Se reconnaissant, l'homme se lève et s'en va mais je crie

-**Moi** : C'est lui, c'est lui !

Alors tous les policiers encadrent l'homme et le menotte. Il l'emmène prêt de moi et le juge me demande si c'est bien lui et je dis que oui.

Mon instinct me dicte de regardé le jury donc je le regarde et la horreur, l'autre homme qui ma violée. Je tremble et redis au juge.

-**Moi** : Et l'autre c'est l'homme dans le jury. Deuxième rangée, au milieu.

Soudain avant que les policiers n'aient pus intervenir, il se jette sur moi et je hurle de toute mes force. L'homme me frappe de toute ses forces et il commence a m'étranglée. J'essaie de me libérer mais il est trop fort pour moi, je vois du coin de l'œil Morgan courir jusqu'à moi mais les policiers l'en empêchent.

Les policiers réussissent finalement a me libérer et je m'effondre au sol en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Morgan vient prêt de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je m'appuie sur lui et on se redresse. Je m'assoie et Morgan reste prêt de moi pour le reste de la séance.

Le juge m'annonce alors que les hommes seront jugés pour viol dans une semaine. Il faut donc que je me représente ici la semaine prochaine. Génial !

Le verdict est finalement rendu et le verdict est…

-**Juge** : Je condamne l'accusée Délia, coupable de 3 ans de prison ferme et sans possibilité de remise de peine.

Tout le monde dans la salle applaudie le verdict. Je regarde Morgan et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Je suis si heureuse que j'ai cédée à mes pulsions.

Morgan réponse a mon baisé et a bout de souffle on s'écarte et on se prend dans les bras.

-**Morgan** : Je t'aime Éliane, de tout mon cœur.

-**Moi** : Moi aussi je t'aime Morgan, de tout mon cœur et encore plus.

On regarde ses parents et ils nous souris, on rougie un peu face a la situation mais on est heureux. On va voir le juge et on le remercie. Et aussi on lui dit qu'on sera là la semaine prochaine.

On retourne à la voiture et pour fêter notre victoire, on va au restaurant. On passe une super soirée et je me sens revivre. Ensuite on repart à la maison et on va dormir car il se fait tard.

_La semaine suivante, au tribunal._

Le jurie va rendre sa décision et le juge s'apprête à nous l'annoncer.

-**Juge** : Jurie êtes vous parvenue a une décision ?!

-**Jurie** : Oui votre honneur.

Le jurie fait parvenir la feuille ou est noté le verdict, le juge le regarde. Il me regarde et je commence à avoir peur.

-**Juge** : Je condamne les accusés coupables de 5 ans de prison ferme et sans possibilité de libération avant les 5 ans.

Et voila tout est terminé. Ils sont condamnés. Je saute dans les bras de Morgan et on s'embrasse. Ensuite je prends ses parents dans les bras et je vais remercier mon avocat et le juge.

Ensuite on retourne à la maison. La journée se déroule tranquillement et vers 20 h 30 on va coucher. Demain j'ai 19 ans, j'ai hâte.

Mais vers minuit je me lève avec un mal de ventre horrible. Je n'ai jamais ressentie sa. Je décide de me lever et d'aller boire un verre d'eau. J'arrive dans le couloir prêt de la cuisine quand j'entends Wendy et John parlé de chose bizarre.

-**Wendy** : Il faut leurs dire, leur éveille est pour demain soir il faut leur dire demain matin.

-**John** : D'accord et il ne faut pas les envoyer a l'école demain, il faut les accompagnés la bas. Sinon sa sera la panique parmi les humains. Déjà que j'ai de plus en plus de mal a me contrôlé, si je reste ici deux jour de plus, je vais tué quelqu'un c'est sur.

-**Wendy** : Oui moi c'est pareil ! Ne t'inquiète pas, demain on y va.

C'est bizarre, notre éveille ? C'est quoi de se truc ?

Je retourne tout doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas être repéré et qu'ils voient que j'ai tout entendu.

Je retourne coucher mais la douleur et de plus en plus forte. Je regard Morgan et je voit que lui aussi a mal car il grimace. Je décide de le réveiller.

-**Moi** : Morgan, chéri, réveille toi !

Il se réveille et se tien le ventre comme moi.

-**Morgan** : Toi aussi tu as mal au ventre ma chérie ?

-**Moi** : Oui de plus en plus et j'ai surpris une conversation bizarre entre tes parents, ils doivent savoir ce qu'il se passe. On devrait aller les voir !

-**Morgan** : Tu as raison, vient on va les voir, ils doivent être dans la cuisine a cette heure ci.

Et en effet, je regarde l'heure, il est 4 h 30 du matin. On va dans la cuisine et comme prévu on les trouve dans la cuisine. Il nous regarde et comprennent qu'il faut qu'ils nous expliquent tous.

-**Wendy** : Venez vous asseoir les enfants, il faut que l'on parle.

On s'assoie et Wendy commence a nous raconté une histoire des plus étrange mais au fond de moi je sais que tous ceci n'est que la pure vérité. Et que ma vie va prendre ma tournant brutale.

**Chapitre 6**

-**Wendy** : Bien je vais tous vous dire alors écouté bien et ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plais.

Tout d'abord, votre mal de ventre est tout a fait normal car à l'age de 20 ans notre race fait se que l'on appelle son éveille.

-**Moi** : Pardon Wendy mais je n'ai que 19 ans moi ! C'est normal ?!

Wendy et John se regardent et elle me répond.

-**Wendy** : Non ce n'est pas normal, tu est trop en avance mais pour l'instant oublions ceci. Je dois tout vous raconter.

Bien reprenons. Notre race n'est pas celle des humains mais des loups. Nous ne sommes pas les loups-garous des comptes pour enfants qui font peur, non nous ressemblons a des loups gris mais bien plus grand, plus rapide, plus fort. Chaque loup a un pouvoir, correspondant à un élément.

L'eau, la Terre, L'air ou le feu. Chaque jeune loup doit aller se former dans une académie spéciale.

Je dois aussi vous dire que dès ce soir nous devrons déménagés car nous devons impérativement et pour le bien de tous aller sur notre véritable monde. CIRITH.

CIRITH est un monde ou toutes les créatures que les humains appellent Légendes sont bien réelles. Loups, vampires, sorciers, elfes, fées, dragons, phœnix. Mais aussi des animaux tout a fait normal comme les tigres, chat sauvage, lion et autres animaux.

Ce monde est divisé en communauté qui comme vous pouvez vous en douté chaque communauté correspond a une race.

\- TAUR : Les loups

\- UIAL : Les vampires

\- TOL : Les sorciers

\- DUIN : Les elfes

\- EN: Le conte de fées

\- BARAD : Les dragons

\- TIR : Les phœnix

Et chaque loup, vampire, sorcier, elfes et fée ont ce que l'on appelle un familier. Les familiers sont des animaux comme les tigres par exemple qui se lie avec l'un de nous pour la vie. Il voit alors ses compétences augmentées et sa mission et de tout faire pour protégé la personne liée a lui.

Passons maintenant à vos maux de ventre. Votre corps se prépare a se transformé en loup c'est pour cela que vous avez mal. Et dans quelques minutes normalement vous n'aurez plus mal et alors va apparaître deux tatouages sur votre corps.

L'un correspondra a votre race et donc a votre rang dans la meute et le deuxième a votre familier.

Les rangs dans la meute sont les suivants :

-**Alpha** : le chef de meute

-**Bêta** : l'homme de main de l'Alpha

-**Delta** : Gardien des frontières du territoire de la meute, celui qui prévient les intrusions dans le territoire.

-**Oméga** : Ce sont les exclus de la meute, les hors meute. Ils errent à la recherche d'une meute faible pour prendre le pouvoir de l'Alpha et ainsi réintégrer une meute.

Voila le reste vous l'apprendrez la bas. Vous avez des questions ?

Morgan et moi on se regarde et je réalise que je n'ai plus mal. Je le signale à Wendy qui me dit qu'en effet, elle sent que notre odeur a changée. Nous sommes des loup a présent.

Wendy nous demande d'enlever le haut de nos vêtements pour voir les tatouages.

Je le fait en premier et la je découvre deux magnifique dragons qui encercle mon nombril ainsi qu'une tête de loup magnifique aussi au niveau de mon épaule gauche.

-**Wendy** : Oh mon dieu, ton familier est deux dragons et en plus tu es une Alpha ! Félicitation Éliane, les familiers dragons sont extrêmement rare et encore plus deux. Le dernier familier dragon que l'on a vu remonte a plus de 150 ans. Tu es sans doute la louve Alpha la plus puissante de notre monde.

Ensuite c'est au tour de Morgan. Il enlève son haut et on découvre un tigre sur le haut de son torse et un loup au même endroit que le mien.

-**Wendy** : Pour toi ton familier est un tigre et tu es un alpha également.

-**Moi** : Et vous deux quels sont vos familier et vos place dans la meute ?

-**Wendy** : Mon familier est un phoenix, une créature immortel, ce qui me rand moi aussi immortel et ma place dans la meute est Bêta.

**-John** : Moi mon familier est un lion et je suis Delta.

Soudain une douleur encore plus vive que tout à l'heure me prend tout le vendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher que crier et je m'effondre au sol.

Je me réveille dans le lit de Morgan entouré de celui-ci et de ses parents. Je me redresse en position assise et je demande de qu'il sait passer.

-**John** : Tu as hurlée et ensuite tu t'es effondrée sur le sol.

-**Moi** : Ah oui je me souvient maintenant.

Je regarde mon ventre et la je découvre que le tatouage de mon familier dragon a changé. Maintenant ce n'est plus un mais deux dragons qui sont tatoués autour de mon nombril.

Tout le monde me regarde avec stupéfaction le nouveau tatouage.

-**John** : Alors la c'est carrément impossible. Tu aurais deux dragons comme familier !

Je ne comprend plus rien je vous assure, c'est déjà incroyable de savoir qu'en fin de compte vous n'êtes pas humain mais une louve mais alors savoir que deux dragons serons la pour vous protégé c'est impossible.

Je me lève et vois sur le réveil matin qu'il est 20 h 30. On mange et ensuite Wendy nous dit qu'elle va faire les valises de tout le monde.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revient avec huit valises.

Puis nous montons dans la voiture et avant cela je vois Morgan regardé une dernière fois sa maison. Il doit être nostalgique de partir comme sa de chez lui. Il entre finalement dans la voiture et nous démarrons. Morgan s'allonge et met sa tête sur mes genoux. Après une heure de route nous nous arrêtons en plein champ et John nous demande de sortir de la voiture.

On sort et on suit Wendy et John qui se dirige vers le milieu du champ. John annonce alors.

-**John** : Bien les enfants voici le portail vers CIRITH. Je vais le faire apparaître, que tout le monde se recule.

On recule donc tous et John récite.

-**John** : Oh portail vers notre monde, apparaît et laisse nous passer.

Une voix grave retentis alors.

**Portail**: Nom, Race, Familier.

\- **John: John Wallas, Loup, Lion.**

\- **Portail**: Apparition du portail stellaire.

Un portail apparaît alors. Et avec lui un homme, sûrement celui qui a parlé. Il se présente, il s'appelle Louis.

-**Louis** : Vous John et vous Wendy vous pouvez passer mais les jeunes doivent d'abord s' identifiés.

Il nous explique alors que l'identification est obligatoire pour accéder à CIRITH. Il faut dire notre prénom et nom ensuite notre race et enfin notre familier.

Morgan commence.

-**Morgan** : Morgan Wallas, loup, tigre.

-**Louis** : Identifié, veuillez passer.

Morgan passe et c'est mon tour.

-**Moi** : Éliane Cruz, louve, deux dragons.

-**Louis** : Pardon ?! Vous avez deux dragons comme familier ? Montrer moi votre tatouage s'il vous plais.

Je lui montre et il n'en revient pas. Il me laisse finalement passer non sans une révérence au passage.

Je traverse le portail et ce que je vois est tout simplement magnifique. Plus beau que dans mes rêves les plus fou.

**Chapitre 7**

J'ai devant moi un paysage magnifique. Une forêt immense au loin, des villages a perte de vue, des montagnes à l'horizon et plein d'autres choses. C'est tellement beau que je reste bouche bée devant le portail qui vient de disparaître.

Je me dirige vers Morgan et ses parents et la je voix devant Wendy un phoenix, devant John un lion et devant Morgan un tigre blanc.

Ils sont tous magnifique.

Soudain je sens un fourmillement au niveau de mon tatouage représentent les dragons. Je lève la tête car deux ombres viennent d'apparaître, cachant une partie du soleil.

Et la je vois deux immense et magnifique dragons. Le premier est de couleur bleu nuit et dorée et l'autre est de couleur noir et argent. Ils se posent devant moi et une voix dans ma tête me parle.

\- **Lurto :** Bonjour Éliane, je m'appelle Lurto, je suis la dragonne de couleur bleue. Mon ami à coté de moi s'appelle Ashkore.

\- **Ashkore** : Bonjour Éliane, en effet je m'appelle Ashkore mais tu peut tout simplement m'appelé Ash.

-**Lurto** : Oui moi pareil, tu peut m'appelé Lu.

-**Moi** : Bonjour a tous les deux. Vous pouvez m'appelé Eli. Alors c'est donc vrai vous êtes mes familiers !

-**Lu et Ash** : Oui !

Je regarde alors les autres et je découvre que autour de nous des habitants des villes environnantes se sont approché de nous, enfin de moi et des dragons, et m'observe fixement. C'est assez gênant, très vite je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie d'être dans les bras de mon petit amis alors je m'approche doucement mais le tigre de Morgan se met devant lui et rugit en me montrant les crocs.

Du coup Lu et Ash se rapproche de moi et lèvent leurs ailes en l'air et grondent contre le tigre. Je stop mes dragons tandis que Morgan stop son tigre.

-**Morgan** : Pardon Éliane, il est très protecteur et il a juste voulu me protéger.

-**Moi** : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal. Et puis on ne sait pas présenter l'un l'autre donc c'est normal. Je commence.

Bonjour je m'appelle Éliane et je suis la petite amie de Morgan. Dis-je au tigre.

Une voix (celle du tigre) me répond dans ma tête.

-**Hotah** : Bonjour Éliane, je m'appel Hotah. Pardonne moi pour tout a l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû gronder et te montrer mes crocs.

-**Moi** : Enchantée Hotah, se n'ai rien tu es pardonnée. Les dragons derrière moi se nomment Lurko et Ashkore.

Lurko et Ashkore font un signe de tête à Hotah qui en fait de même. Bien a présent je croit que je peux m'approcher de Morgan sans danger.

Je m'approche en regardent Hotah et il me laisse passer. Je vais dans les bras de Morgan et on s'embrasse.

Et la je me rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seul alors je stop le baisser et regarde autour de nous. Les habitants sont toujours la mais se sont reculer. Je pense que quand Hotah ma menacé et que Lu et Ash ont menacés a leurs tour Hotah ils ont eu peur. Ce qui je pense est compréhensif.

Wendy nous présente sont familier, il s'appel Awkore. Il nous salut et nous faisons de même. Puis vient le tour du familier de John qui est un lion. Il se présente il s'appelBithore.

Après que toutes les présentations des familiers sont faite un homme très grand accompagné d'un aigle royal plus grand de la normal, sûrement son compagnon, qui se présente a nous.

-**Zucko** : Bienvenue à CIRITH je m'appelle Zucko et je suis l'alpha actuel de la meute principal de cette communauté. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue jeunes loups et vous aussi amis familiers.

Nous le remercions et ensuite il regarde Lu et Ash et ensuite moi puis me dit.

-**Zucko** : Jeune louve es ce que ses deux magnifique dragons sont vont familiers ?!

-**Moi** : Oui monsieur ses dragons sont bien mes familiers.

-**Zucko** : Bien veuillez me suivre je vous prie. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Ah vous et a vos dragons.

Je commence a le suivre mais j'entend Lurto me parlé dans ma tête.

-**Lurto** : Éli j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je me méfie de lui, reste sur tes gardes s'il te plaît !

-**Ashkore** : Moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Méfions nous de lui !

Je les regard et hoche la tête. J'avance en leurs compagnies tandis que les autres parte dans une autre direction. Les habitants, eux retournent tranquillement chez eux.

Nous arrivons très vite dans un château immense avec des entrées un peu partout, prévue je pense pour les dragons. Comme pour confirmer mes pensés Zucko me dit.

-**Zucko** : Vos dragons peuvent nous rejoindre en passant par la deuxième entrée des dragons. En disant cela il pointe du doigt une des entrée.

Lu et Ash ne veulent pas me laisser seule avec Zucko mais je leurs dit que de toute façon nous pouvons nous parler par télépathie. Ils acceptent alors de nous rejoindre en haut. Ils me regardent une dernière fois puis battent deux fois des ailes et finalement s'envolent pour atterrirent quelques mètres plus haut sur la plateforme qui leur ai destinés.

Puis à notre tour nous nous dirigeons vers la salle ou sont atterries les dragons. Ces une salle immense, qui s'avère être une bibliothèque avec des bureaux en peu partout. On s'assoie prêt des dragons qui se sont allongés prêt de l'entrée ou ils sont arrivés. Zucko prend alors la parole.

-**Zucko** : Bien je voulais vous parlez Éliane et vous dragons car je pense que vous êtes liés a une prophétie.

**Moi** : Une prophétie ?! Pouvez vous nous la dire s'il vous plaît ?!

-**Zucko** : Bien sûr ! La voici.

_Quand notre monde sera en péril, une nouvelle princesse viendra et avec elle ses deux dragons pour familier. La princesse devra vaincre ses démons intérieurs et ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres pour pouvoir vaincre la sorcière noire. Si la sorcière noire est vaincue la paix dans notre royaume renaîtra._

-**Moi** : D'accord mais il y a une guerre ?! Je n'ai pas encore vu de bataille ?

-**Zucko** : Non ce n'est pas la guerre mais il y a de temps en temps des bagarres entre race et cela divise notre beau monde.

-**Moi** : D'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas, qui est cette sorcière noire ?

-**Zucko** : La sorcière noire appartenait à notre monde avant mais elle a sombrée dans les ténèbres quand son familier est mort en se sacrifiant pour elle. Ca la rendue folle et elle a commencer a attaquer les autres sorciers et leurs familiers. Puis elle s'en est prise aux autres peuples.

Finalement la première princesse de notre temps, la princesse Mira, qui avait elle aussi un dragon comme familier, a réussi à la vaincre. Enfin c'est se que nous pensions. Jusqu'à la semaine précédente quand nous avons reçu ceci.

Il me montra une lettre manuscrite. Je la pris et la lu a voix haut pour que Ash et Lu l'entendent aussi.

-**Moi** : Avis aux peuples de CIRITH. Cette peste de Mira ma vaincue enfin c'est ce que vous espéré tous. Mais je suis de retour et je suis encore plus forte qu'avant. Préparer bien ma venue, car j'arrive bientôt. Dans 3 ans exactement. Et cette fois je vaincrais la princesse actuelle. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêchée d'être sur le trône. Signé Délia la sorcière noire.

« _DÉLIA ! Oh non pas elle ! Mais sa correspond a sa peine de prison. 3 ans. »_

Lu et Ash viennent prêt de moi car ils sentent que sa ne va pas. Je les caresses sous la tête et ils semblent ronronnés. Ils sont magnifiques et très puissants. Remise de mes émotions, je regarde Zucko et lui dit que je connais Délia et qu'elle est ma sœur.

Il me regarde avec les yeux grand comme des soucoupes volantes, et me dit que c'est impossible car sinon je serais une sorcière. Alors je me pose une question. Si Délia n'est en vérité pas ma sœur, c'est que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents ! Alors qui sont mes vrais parents ?!

Je me pose plein de question, et Zucko voit que sa ne va pas alors il s'approche de moi sous l'œil très attentif de mes protecteurs.

-**Zucko** : Éliane si vous le voulez je peux vous dire et vous montrer qui sont vos vrais parents.

Je redresse la tête, je souris et lui dit que je veux connaître mes parents. Il me dit de le suivre et il m'emmène dans un coin de la bibliothèque ou il n'y a que des vieux livres. Il en prend un et on repart vers le bureau ou nous sommes installés. Il pose le livre sur la table et s'adresse au livre.

-**Zucko** : Je veux le roi et la reine.

Le livre s'ouvre alors sur le portrait d'un couple. Le roi et la reine de ce monde. Le roi et grand, musclé, brun au yeux bleu clair. La reine est mon portrait craché. Et a coté du roi se dresse fièrement un ours brun et a coté de la reine ce dresse une panthère des neiges.

Ils sont magnifiques. Je caresse le livre comme ci ma main aller rencontrer leurs visages. Je referme le livre et demande à Zucko.

-**Moi** : Es ce que je peux les rencontrer ?

-**Zucko** : Bien sur vous êtes la princesse ! Venez on y va.

-**Moi** : D'accord mais c'est loin ?!

-**Zucko** : Oui mais si l'un de vos dragons accepte de me porter sur son dos nous pourrions voler, et nous y serions en quelques minutes.

On regarde Lu et Ash et je vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas emballer par l'idée. Je vais vers eux et leurs demandent de faire ça pour moi. Je leurs dit que c'est très important pour moi et finalement ils acceptent.

Je suis sur le dos de Lu et Zucko sur Ash. On décolle et je me sens bien, l'air frais frappe mon visage mais ça me fait du bien. Comme Zucko me l'a dit nous arrivons a destination en quelque minute.

Les dragons se posent et nous descendons. Devant nous se dresse un immense château, il est magnifique.

Zucko nous emmène jusque devant le château et les gardes devant la grille d'entrée nous empêchent de passer.

-**Garde 1** : Qui êtes vous et de voulez vous ?!

-**Zucko** : Bonjour as vous aussi monsieur, je m'appelle Zucko je suis l'alpha de la meute principale et voici Éliane, une louve alpha mais aussi la princesse.

Les gardes ouvrent grand les yeux et me regardent de haut en bas et ensuite ils regardent les dragons derrière moi. Et finalement ils s'inclinent devant moi et nous laissent passer.

Nous passons et on se retrouve dans une grande cour, on la traverse et un couple, le roi et la reine, viennent à notre rencontre.

-**Roi** : Bienvenue a vous. Mais attendez, ce sont des dragons derrière vous jeune fille ?! Ce sont vos familiers ?

-**Moi** : Oui Sir, ce sont tout deux mes familiers. Et je pense, enfin je suis quasiment sûr que je suis votre fille.

-**Reine** : Oui c'est toi, notre fille je te reconnais et tu est mon portrait craché. Viens la que je te prenne dans me bras.

Je cours dans ses bras et on pleure toute les deux. Le roi, mon père, nous rejoint dans notre câlin. Nous nous lâchons et on me sent bien. On parle un peu et on rentre, suivie de Zucho, Lu et Ash.

Ma mère, la reine, m'explique alors que lorsque j'avais deux ans la sorcière noire, Délia, ma quidnapée, et ils ne mon jamais retrouvé. Ils n'ont pas cherché sur Terre car à l'époque ils ne s'avaient pas que la Terre existais.

Ce n'est que des années plus tard, qu'ils ont envoyés les Wallas, la famille de Morgan, me cherché. Et quand ils m'on retrouvé ils ont prévenus le Roi et la Reine. Et la suite est tel que je la connais.

Ils m'expliquent aussi que je vais devoir aller à l'académie pour apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Ma mère m'explique que l'académie regroupe toute les races et que quelque fois des bagarres éclatent entre les races mais que les gardiens sont la pour les arrêtés. Mon père m'explique aussi que vu que je suis une Alpha, je pourrais réussirent a arrêté les bagarres.

Mon père me montre une carte représentent le pays entier et il m'indique un endroit sur la carte. C'est la que se trouve l'académie. Mon père m'explique que l'académie est isolée des communautés car il y a trop de pouvoir contenu dans se lieu. Si l'académie se trouvée dans une communauté, celle-ci risquerais de ne pas supporter tout le flot de magie.

Je demande alors quand je doit intégrée l'académie est ma mère me dit alors que dès demain je suis a l'académie. Et que Lu et Ash m'accompagne bien sur.

Toute la journée nous faisons connaissance et maman et papa font connaissance de Zucko et de Lu et Ash. Ces derniers ont du mal avec mes parents et Zucko mais quand je leur demande pourquoi, ils sont incapables de me dire pourquoi ils ont un mauvais pressentiment sur eux trois.

Je commence a me posé des questions moi aussi, nous sommes liés Lu, Ash et moi donc je ressent leur pressentiment. Bref passons j'espère que tout va bien se passer quand je serais à l'académie.

J'espère que je me ferais des amis cette fois ci car oui je suis déterminé a me faire des amis mais j'hésite a dévoilé que je suis la princesse. Mais en même temps ils vont s'en douter en voyant Lu et Ash !

Bon c'est pas grave au pire Morgan restera avec moi ! En parlant de lui, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et il me manque, je me demande ce qu'il fait et si il pense a moi.

Le soir arrive et Lu, Ash et moi partons pour l'académie. Je dis au revoir à mes parents et Zucko ensuite Lu et Ash décollons.

**Chapitre 8 **:

_**Point de Vue Zucko**_

Je me retourne vers le Roi et la Reine qui se trouvent encore devant moi. Quand je suis sur que les dragons et Éliane ne m'entendent plus, je m'adresse au Roi et à la Reine.

-**Moi** : Bien retournez a l'intérieur occupez vous des affaires du royaume.

-**Roi et Reine** : Bien maître.

Et oui je contrôle entièrement le Roi et la Reine. Je suis fière de moi car comme ça je contrôle aussi la princesse et les dragons par elle.

Je conte bien contrôlé tout le royaume et quand ma chère Délia reviendra je lui laisserais les rênes. Et oui je cache bien mon jeu je sais.

En faite Délia est ma petite amie et je ferais tout pour elle. C'est pour ça que je veux détruire Éliane car c'est elle qui l'a envoyé en prison pour trois longues années. Voila pourquoi je dois continuer mon petit jeu pendant encore trois ans. Sa va être dur mais je dois réussir ou sinon je vais mourir car Délia ne supportera pas que le plan que nous avons conçue ensemble soit réduis a néant.

Je retourne chez moi et j'en profite pour préparer ce que je dois faire pour réussir le plan.

_**Point de Vue Éliane**_

Nous sommes arrivé à l'académie et on est devant l'académie. Normalement quelqu'un doit nous accueillir, enfin c'est ce que maman m'a dit avant que je parte.

J'attends encore quelque minute et je décide de rentrer, j'en ai marre d'attendre dehors. Alors on avance et on pénètre dans une cour plus petite et la on voit des élèves qui ce chamaille. Vu que personne n'est décidé à les arrêtés, je décide d'intervenir.

Je m'avance vers les deux élèves et me place entre eux.

-**Moi** : Sa suffit ! Je vous interdis de vous battre !

A présent tout le monde me regarde. Je ne prend pas peur et les affrontent du regard. Rapidement mon pouvoir d'Alpha fait son effet car tous baisse les yeux. Tous sauf les deux mecs qui se disputaient. Ils s'affrontent du regard et je sens la tension augmentais.

Je me rends conte que le premier garçon est un loup et il me semble que c'est un Bêta, alors pourquoi ne baisse t-il passe son regard ?

-**Moi** : J'ai dit sa suffit, vous arrêtez tout de suite de vous disputer sinon sa va barder compris !

Il finit par baisser la tête et repart à l'intérieur de l'académie. Je regarde le deuxième qui d'après mon odorat est un vampire. Il me regarde et rapidement il s'en va lui aussi.

-**Lu** : Et bien tu fait fort pour ton arrivé toi !

-**Ash** : Lu a raison tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêlée !

-**Moi** : Ben quoi j'allais pas les laisser faire ! Si je ne serais pas intervenue, il y aurait eu bagarre et je déteste quand des gens se battent. Sa m'énerve !

Ils acquiescent et ils me disent qu'un homme bizarre se dirige vers nous, je me retourne et en effet je vois un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année environ, de la race des sorciers d'après son odeur, se dirigé vers nous avec un grand sourire.

Car oui je ne vous ai pas expliqué. Chaque race a sa propre odeur :

Les loups : Odeur de chien mouillé

Les vampires : Odeur de sang et de cadavre

Les sorciers : Odeur de vanille et de cannelle

Les elfes : Odeur de la nature, de la terre

Les fées : Odeur de sang et de terre.

Petite précision sur les fées. Ce ne sont pas de gentilles fées comme dans Peter Pan, non au contraire ce sont de vraie petite peste. Elle boivent du sang animale pour certaine mais en majorité du sang des autres races.

Bref je reprends. L'homme se dirige vers nous et une fois devant nous me fait une petite révérence et se présente.

-**Mr Arnold** : Bienvenue dans notre académie princesse et dragons. Je me nomme Albus Arnold, principale dirigeant de cette académie. Vous avez fait bon voyage j'espère ?!

-**Moi** : Bonjour monsieur oui le voyage a été un peu long mais agréable, j'ai pu en même temps voir l'ensemble des territoires.

-**Mr Arnold** : Bien tant mieux. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, je vais vous faire visiter cette académie. Par contre si vos dragons pouvez se transformez en tatou pour ne pas faire peur aux autres élèves se serais gentil !

-**Moi** : Se transformer en tatou ? Comment ça ?!

-**Lu** : Nous pouvons a ta demande, passer de l'état actif, comme maintenant, à l'état passif, en tatou. Petite démonstration ?!

Je lui dis d'accord et d'un coup, une lumière vive l'entoure et elle disparaît. Mais la lumière ce dirige vers mon ventre, traverse mon tee shirt et disparaît.

Je soulève mon tee-shirt et je vois l'un des dragons que j'ai en tatouage, changer de couleur. Au lieu d'être noir comme d'habitude, il est bleu comme Lu. Je commence à comprendre. Mais comment la faire réapparaître ?!

-**Ash** : Pour la faire réapparaître, il te suffit de l'appelée.

-**Moi** : D'accord. Lu apparaît s'il te plais.

Et là la lumière de tout a l'heure, sort du tatouage, et Lu réapparaît a coté de Ash.

-**Lu** : Tu as compris le principe ?

-**Moi** : Oui j'ai compris. Donc si vous voulez bien vous mettre en passif, se serais cool !

-**Lu et Ash** : C'est partie.

Et les deux dragons se transforment en lumière et rejoigne leurs places sur mon ventre.

Une fois cela fait, je rejoins le directeur qui m'attend patiemment, et nous visitons l'académie. C'est très grand ici, l'académie et divisé en plusieurs bâtiments.

Le bâtiment A pour les salles de cours,

Le bâtiment B pour les familiers,

Le bâtiment C pour les dortoirs des filles,

Le bâtiment D pour les dortoirs des garçons

Le bâtiment E pour les professeurs et l'administration.

Nous visitons en dernier les dortoirs et j'apprends que dans chaque bâtiment dortoirs il y a un étage par race.

Étage 1 : les loups,

Étage 2 : les sorciers,

Étage 3 : les vampires,

Étage 4 : les elfes,

Étage 5 : les fées.

On va à l'étage 1 et on se dirige vers la chambre 125. Ma chambre. Le directeur me tend une clé, je la prends et ouvre la porte.

La chambre est toute blanche pour l'instant mais le directeur m'explique que dans environ une heure un sorcier va venir pour décorer comme je le veux ma chambre. Je peux y mettre ce que je veux.

Le directeur me remet mes affaires indispensables aux cours, le règlement de l'académie et un sac en cuir noir. Il m'explique que dans ce sac je peux mettre toutes les affaires qu'il faut sans que celui-ci soit lourd ou remplie. Je le remercie et il repart. Je pose mon sac et j'appel les dragons qui sortent immédiatement.

Ils regardent la chambre et je leurs expliquent que sa va changer, qu'un sorcier va venir pour m'aider a décorer grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Une demie heure passe et on frappe à la porte.

-**Moi** : Entrez !

Un homme rentre, un sorcier sûrement celui qui vient décorer. Il est plutôt mignon. Grand brun aux yeux vert.

-**Christian** : Bonjour je m'appel Christian, je vient décorer…

Il s'arrête de parler en voyant les dragons. Oups !

-**Moi** : Pardon n'ayez pas peur, se sont mes familiers.

-**Christian** : Oh d'accord, alors vous êtes… la princesse, c'est ça ?!

-**Moi** : En effet c'est moi.

Il s'incline alors devant moi, je lui demande de se relever, il le fait et me sourit.

-**Christian** : Ravit de faire votre connaissance princesse, alors que souhaiter vous dans votre chambre ?! Dites moi tout et je le fais immédiatement.

-**Moi** : Merci. Alors tout d'abord je voudrais une ouverture pour que mes dragons puissent sortir et entrés quand ils veulent. Ensuite et bien a droite un lit a baldaquin violet avec des fleurs de lys bleu.

Une commode dans le coin gauche en face du lit de couleur noir, un bureau noir et argent dans le coin gauche du même coté que le lit. Je voudrais que les murs soient de la même couleur que mes dragons. Du coté du lit le bleu nuit et dorée de Lu et en face le noir et argent de Ash.

-**Christian** : D'accord et votre salle de bain je l'a fait de quel coté ?

-**Moi** : Ah oui c'est vrai. Du coté de la commode s'il te plait. Avec tout le nécessaire. Et je voudrais une baignoire et une douche s'il te plaît.

-**Christian **: D'accord.

Il se concentre et quelques minutes après la chambre a changée. Tout se que j'ai demandé y ai. C'est magnifique. Je vais voir la salle de bain et la baignoire et la douche y sont. Les couleurs bien que je n'ai pas précisé sont de la même couleur que la chambre. C'est super. Et bien sûr l'ouverture pour Lu et Ash y est aussi. Ils semblent très contents de cette attention. Mais j'y pense il leur faut un endroit confortable ou dormir.

-**Moi** : Pardon Christian mais j'ai oublier de prévoir un matelas pour les dragons. Peut tu les rajouté ?

-**Christian** : Bien sûr, je le fais tout de suite.

Et une minutes plus tard deux matelas assez grand pour qu'ils puissent être a l'aise sont placé a coté des mes protecteurs. Ils ont la même couleur qu'eux. Ils sont très beaux.

-**Lu** : Dit lui merci de notre part.

-**Moi** : Lu et Ash te disent merci.

-**Christian** : Oh de riens c'est mon travail ici. Enfin pas que sa j'étudie aussi ici. Tu es nouvelle c'est sa ?!

-**Moi** : Oui c'est sa nous venons d'arrivée a l'instant.

-**Christian** : D'accord, alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Et on se verra sûrement dans les cours et les couloirs. A bientôt princesse, a bientôt les dragons.

-**Moi** : A bientôt Christian et merci encore.

Il repart et j'installe les affaires que j'ai emportées avec moi. Je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est 18h30. On frappe soudain à la porte et je vais ouvrir. Devant moi le directeur Mr Arnold. Je le fais entrer et il admire la chambre que je me suis faites faire. Il me complimente et m'explique.

-**Mr Arnold** : Bien je suis venue vous chercher car dans quelque minute a lieu la cérémonie de présentation. Chaque année dans cette cérémonie, les nouveaux venus sont présentés aux restes des élèves. Les nouveaux se présente personnellement mais aussi leur familier. Vous vous devrez présenter vos deux dragons bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si vous souhaiter dévoiler votre rang.

-**Moi** : Et bien oui je le souhaite. De toute façon même si je ne le dis pas tout le monde le saura en voyant mes dragons. Alors autant le faire tout de suite.

-**Mr Arnold **: D'accord. Alors si vous êtes tout les trois prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

-**Moi** : Une petite minute s'il vous plais.

Je me tourne vers Lu et Ash et leur demande de se mettre à l'état passif. Une fois cela fait je me retourne vers le directeur et nous quittons la chambre. Nous sortons du bâtiment et nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment A, celui des cours. Ce bâtiment comporte deux étages, le premier est en faite une seule et unique salle avec une estrade. Dans la salle i grandes tables. Les cinq premières sont pour chaque race et la sixième pour les professeurs.

On entre et il y a déjà plein de monde, en faite je crois que l'on m'attend car quand j'entre tout les regard se pose sur moi. Certain sourie d'autre me regarde méchamment mais je les ignore tous. Le directeur me conduit jusqu'une file que je n'avais pas vue.

Apparemment il s'agit de tous les nouveaux. Je regarde qui il y a dans la file et je vois Morgan. Mon cœur bat tout de suite plus vite dès que mes yeux rencontre les siens. Il me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Il me murmure un « Je t'aime » je rougis et lui murmure aussi « je t'aime ». Il se retourne et le directeur réclame le silence.

-**Mr Arnold** : Bienvenue a toute et a tous. Comme chaque année nous accueillons de nouvelles recrues. Veuillez leurs faire un bon accueil et le aider si vous le pouvez. Je leur laisse a présent la place. Ils se présenteront dans un premier temps eux même et ensuite ils présenteront leur familier.

Comme le directeur là dit, tout le monde se présente. C'est à mon tour de me présenter. Je m'avance sur l'estrade, fait face aux élèves et professeurs et dit.

-**Moi** : Bonjour a tous je m'appelle Éliane Cruz j'ai 19 ans et je suis la princesse de ce monde. Ah présent voici mes familiers. Lu, Ash je vous appelles.

Deux lumières sortent de moi et mes protecteurs apparaissent derrière moi. J'entend des « oh ! » venir des élèves et des professeurs. Puis un élève crie.

\- ? Longue vie à la princesse Éliane et aux dragons célestes !

Puis toute la salle le crie à la suite.

Le directeur voyant que je suis gênée, vient prêt de moi et réclame le silence. Le silence se fait et je vais a l'état passif les dragons puis me dirige vers la table de ma race a coté de Morgan.

On se dit bonjour, on s'embrasse sous les sifflets des autres puis on mange. Morgan me raconte se qu'il a fait depuis que l'on sais séparé. Et je fais de même. A la fin du repas on décide de se balader un peu avant d'aller dormir. On délivre les familiers de l'état passif et ils partent eux aussi se dégourdir les pattes et les ailes. On marche un peu main dans la main et on découvre un coin d'herbe tranquille alors on s'y installe.

On regarde le soleil se coucher, moi blottie contre son torse chaud. On s'embrasse et on profite de se moment rien qu'a nous. Soudain on entend Lu et Ash hurler de colère. On se lève rapidement et nous nous dirigeons vers leurs hurlements.

On arrive près d'eux et la on découvre que mes dragons et le tigre de Morgan font face a un cerf, un serpent a deux tête (_Trop bizarre !) _et un lion noir magnifique. Je demande ce qu'il se passe a Lu et Ash et ils m'expliquent que ces trois la les ont insultés de lézards stupide et laids. Je les regard et leur dit.

-**Moi** : Non mais vous plaisanté j'espère ?! Vous vous énervé pour ça ?! Arrêté ça tout de suite tout les trois, je ne veux pas que l'on ai des problèmes dès le premier jour. Et puis c'est stupide, vous savez ce que vous valais donc prouvez leurs que vous êtes plus intelligents qu'eux.

Ils baissent le regard et me disent que j'ai raison. Les autres familiers nous regarde et peu de temps après trois garçons viennent prêt d'eux. Je suppose que ce sont leurs propriétaires. On se regarde et ils s'adressent a moi :

-**Chris** : Bonjour princesse, je m'appel Chris Martines, elfes de deuxième année, je vous pris d'excuser nos familiers, ils ne se sont pas bien conduits. Pardonnez nous.

-**Moi** : Bonjour Chris enchantée, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien, les nôtres non plus n'on pas été des plus agréables non plus.

On se dit bonsoir et on se sépare. On traîne encore un peu et ensuite on se sépare en face de nos bâtiments respectifs. On s'embrasse et je rentre dans le bâtiment après avoir fait passer mes dragons à l'état passif.

Je vais dans ma chambre, délivre Lu et Ash qui se dirigent vers leurs coussins. Je vais prendre un bain met mon pyjama et vais dans mon lit. Je dis bonne nuit a Lu et Ash qui me disent aussi bonne nuit et je m'endors rapidement.

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain je me réveil en sursaut grâce a Lu qui pousse un hurlement de douleur.

Je me lève en vitesse et me dirige vers elle et lui demande se qu'il se passe.

-**Lu** : Cet idiot ma mordu la queue ! Ca fait mal crétin !

-**Ash** : Normal je voulais te réveillée mais tu n'as pas réagis donc je t'es mordu la queue pour te réveillé.

-**Lu** : Et pourquoi tu as voulu me réveiller ?!

-**Ash **: Parce qu'on va être en retard pour le petit déjeuné ! Il faut vite que tu te prépares Éli !

-**Moi** : D'accord, je me dépêche.

Je prend une douche rapide, met mes vêtements me fait une tresse, me maquille et je met les dragons en mode passif. Ceci fait je descend et me rend au bâtiment ou il y a la cantine qui est la salle ou a eu lieu les présentations hier.

Je rentre dans la salle et comme hier tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Je me dirige vers la table des loups et je vois Morgan alors je me dirige vers lui. On se dit bonjours et on déjeune tranquillement. Je fais connaissance peu à peu avec les autres loups de la table et je remarque que Morgan et moi sommes les seuls Alpha de la table. On rigole bien tous ensemble mais je vois qu'il y a un garçon de mon âge je pense, qui ne parle pas, qui reste dans son coin.

Je demande alors a Marc, un Delta. Qui est ce garçon tout seul dans son coin. Il regarde celui-ci d'un regard haineux avant de m'expliquer.

-**Marc** : Ce mec s'appel Dereck c'est un Oméga. Tu devrais faire attention à lui, il va sûrement essayer de te battre en duel pour prendre ta place. Il est pas très fort mais méfie toi de lui. Toi aussi Morgan méfie toi de lui car cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il essaie de te prendre Éliane pour devenir Alpha.

-**Moi** : D'accord on fera attention mais je ne sais pas… C'est triste de voir l'un des nôtre de coté comme cela. Il me fait de la peine.

-**Dereck** : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié madame l'Alpha. Je suis fière d'être un Oméga.

Tous grogne devant ses paroles qui me sont destiné.

Marc se lève et pointe du doigt Dereck méchamment.

-**Marc** : Ferme la tu n'as pas le droit de t'adresser directement a la princesse compris ! Et surtout pas pour dire des choses comme ça. La prochaine fois que tu ouvres ta grande gueule je te tue compris.

-**Moi** : Sa suffit Marc, se n'est pas la peine de lui parler comme ça toi aussi. Comme nous tous il a droit au respect. Il est peut être un Oméga mais il reste un loup. Alors sa suffit.

-**Marc** : Oui princesse, pardon.

-**Moi** : Dereck, je suis désolais de ne pas m'être adressé directement a toi. Parfois j'oublie que nous pouvons tout entendre. Tu ne voudrais pas intégrer la meute à une place qui te conviendrait ?!

-**Dereck** : La place que je veux c'est Alpha. Et je ne crois pas que tu soit prêtes à me laisser ta place princesse.

-**Moi** : En effet, pas cette place, mais je suis sûr qu'une autre place te conviendrais aussi bien. Delta te convient t-il ?

-**Dereck** : Si je ne suis pas rejeté oui je veux bien.

-**Moi** : Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que les autres serons très gentil avec toi. Mais en retour il te faut toi aussi être gentil avec nous !

-**Dereck** : Oui bien sûr. J'ai un caractère de merde c'est vrai mais je peut être gentil quand on est gentil avec moi.

-**Moi** : D'accord, alors bienvenue dans la meute Dereck.

Je regarde la réaction des autres et je vois que certain sourie a Dereck, d'autre sont indifférent mais quelque un sont encore hostile à celui ci. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Après le petit déjeuné, avec la meute on a cour en forêt. On doit apprendre à se transformer et à maîtriser notre corps de loup. On se rend tous dans la forêt et on attend notre professeur.

Il arrive quelque minute après nous.

-**Mr Jones** : Bonjour a toute et a tous. Bonjour Princesse. Je vais vous apprendre à vous transformer. Premièrement déshabillez vous, ne laisser que vos sous vêtement.

Oh merde, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Princesse ou pas j'ai encore les souvenir de mon ancienne vie en tête. Morgan me regarde d'un air triste et je sais qu'il pense à la même chose que moi.

Je commence a me déshabillée. Mon manteau, mon pull, mes chaussures. J'essaie d'enlever mon tee-shirt mais je tremble de partout. Tous me regardent car je suis la seule encore habillée. Le professeur vient me voir et me demande si tout va bien. Je lui dis alors.

-**Moi** : Non j'ai vécue des choses pas très belle a dire voila pourquoi je ne peux pas me déshabillé devant tout le monde. En tout cas pas pour l'instant. Je ne m'en sens pas encore capable.

-**Mr Jones** : D'accord tu peux aller te déshabiller derrière un arbre si tu préfères.

-**Moi** : Merci je préfère.

Je vais donc me déshabiller derrière l'arbre et réapparaît en sous vêtement devant tous. Mon dieu je déteste ça mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-**Moi** : Je suis prête professeur.

Je me place prêt de Morgan et je remarque que tous me regardent intensément. Je rougie et Morgan remarque a son tour les regard donc il grogne et les regards se tournent vers le professeur.

-**Mr Jones** : Bien maintenant fermer tous les yeux et concentrer vous. Ressentez la chaleur pure qui est en vous. Quand vous la ressentez, laisser la vous envahir, laisser la chaleur augmenter et laisser le loup qui est en vous surgir.

Je la sens, cette chaleur réconfortante. Je la laisse monter en moi et très vite je tremble et je ressens le besoin de me mettre à quatre pattes. Je me met donc a quatre pattes et je sens que j'ai changé.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois tout. Mais quand je dis tout c'est tout. Les détails les plus insignifiants me sont révélés. Et aussi toutes les odeurs, je sens toutes les odeurs qu'il y a dans l'air. Tous les bruits aussi. Je regarde si les autres se sont transformés et je vois que moins de la moitié ont réussis pour l'instant. Je remarque que les couleurs des robes sont différentes d'un loup à l'autre. Moi je suis blanche d'après Lu et Ash car oui avant le cour je les ai libéré et ils volent autour de nous pour veiller sur moi.

Je regarde Morgan et lui est de couleur noir. Il est magnifique. Ensuite les autres sont plus ou moins gris, certains avec des tâches de couleur sur le corps.

Une fois tous transformer le professeur se transforme à son tour et un lien de meute se crée entre nous tous. Grâce à ce lien, nous pouvons entendre les pensées des un et des autres en permanence. C'est pratique ce lien.

Ensuite le professeur nous dit de tous nous aligner. On ne pose pas de question, on le fait. Puis il nous explique que chacun notre tour, nous allons venir sentir les odeurs des autres loups. Ainsi on reconnaîtra les odeurs de chacun lors des chasses entre meutes.

Après avoir fait cela on se remet tous en ligne devant notre professeur.

Il nous explique alors qu'il y a une meute par année. Cet à dire que nous formons une meute pour les premières année. Les deuxième années forment une meute et les troisième années forment eux aussi une meute. Mais comme il n'y a pas d'Alpha pour les deuxième et troisième années, c'est deux Bêta qui font office d'Alpha.

-**Moi** : Pourquoi y a-t-il aussi peu d'Alpha ?

-**Mr Jones** : Les Alpha sont très rares de nature. La plus pars des meutes sont dirigé par des Bêta faute d'avoir un Alpha.

-**Moi** : D'accord. Et maintenant on fait quoi ?!

-**Mr Jones** : Et bien maintenant on va se dégourdir les pattes et vous aller apprendre a reconnaître les odeurs des proies.

On appris tout d'abords a coordonnées nos pattes car passer de deux bras et deux jambes a quatre pattes ce n'est pas facile au début. Puis quand on réussit tous a courir facilement on partie plus profondément dans la forêt avec le professeur. Normalement en tant qu'Alpha je devrais être en tête avec Morgan mais comme nous commençons tout juste à apprendre les bases je préfère que le professeur prenne la tête de la meute pour l'instant.

Donc pendant prêt de deux heures nous avons appris à reconnaître toutes les odeurs de la forêt. Maintenant je peux reconnaître n'importe quel odeur. Que ce soit les odeurs des autres races ou des proies. Au bout des deux heures on se retransforme tous. Moi derrière le même arbre que tout à l'heure. Ensuite c'est l'heure de la pause de 10 h donc avec Morgan et nos familiers on va se promener un peu pendant 10 minutes environ, le temps de la pause. Ensuite on a cour jusque midi.

A midi on va à la cantine pendant que nos protecteurs vont chasser. La matinée a été longue je trouve mais enrichissante. J'ai appris plein de chose sur le pays, les races et l'histoire passer de notre monde.

On mange et je sens que quelqu'un me fixe depuis que je suis entrée et ça commence a m'énerver. J'essaie de regarder qui me fixe et je vois parmi la table des professeurs que l'un d'entre eux je fixe. Je ne le connais pas mais il a l'air gentil. C'est un homme plutôt âgé avec des cheveux blancs et le dos courbé. Quand il s'aperçoit que je le regarde, il me souris se lève et vient dans ma direction.

Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je me lève le salut et il me demande.

-**Prof** : Bonjour princesse, veuillez m'excuser pour vous avoir fixer de la sorte pendant tout ce temps mais il faut absolument que je vous parle. C'est très important.

-**Moi** : Bien je vous suis mais de quoi voulez vous me parler professeur ?

-**Prof **: Ses informations sont confidentielles et relève de la sécurité de Taur mais aussi de notre monde entier.

A présent tout le monde nous regarde. Je suis donc le professeur, nous sortons de la salle et le vieil homme nous emmène jusque dans une grande bibliothèque. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir ce que je fais. Puis il commence son récit.

-**Prof** : Avant de commencer je me présente, je m'appel Childéric Whitford. Je suis sorcier de troisième classe, la plus forte. Je connais tout sur la magie et je veux vous faire part de mes inquiétudes grandissante. Vous êtes en danger princesse. Vous et vos parents.

-**Moi** : Comment ça nous sommes en danger ?! Quelqu'un nous menace ? La sorcière noire ? Déjà !

-**Mr Whitford** : Non pas elle mais son petit ami. Et le pire c'est que vous le connaissez princesse. Vous l'avez rencontrée avant de venir ici, c'est lui qui vous a accueilli à votre arrivée dans notre monde.

-**Moi** : Attendez vous voulez dire que Zucko est de mèche avec Délia ?!

-**Mr Whitford** : En effet, c'est ce que je dis. Et j'ai des preuves. Je vais les chercher princesse.

Il revient quelques minutes après avec des papiers, il me les remet et je commence à lire.

Ces papiers sont en faite un journal écris apparemment par Zucko. Voici ce qui est écrit.

_J'ai réussis, je les ai enfin sous mon contrôle, ma chère Délia va être contente que j'ai réussis à envoûter le roi et la reine ! Et avec l'arrivée imminente de la princesse et de ses dragons, je vais pouvoir la contrôler à son tour et comme ça la puissance de Délia sera total. Vivement demain que la princesse arrive. Vivement que Délia revienne. _

Je suis choquée par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Mon père et ma mère sont manipulés par ce maudit Zucko !

Le professeur me dit alors.

-**Mr Whitford** : Princesse il faut agir maintenant, il ne sais pas que vous savais. Il faut délivrer vos parents sinon c'est la fin de notre monde.

-**Moi** : Comment faire ? Je ne sais pas comment les délivrer moi ! Pourrez vous m'aider ?!

-**Mr Whitford** : Pardon princesse mais je suis trop vieux pour vous aider ! Mais je peux vous donner mes pouvoirs en échange. Ainsi vous serez la plus forte et vous pourrez délivrer vos parents.

-**Moi** : J'accepte mais et vous alors ? Que va-t-il se passer si vous me donner vos pouvoirs ?!

-**Mr Whitford** : Je garderais assez de pouvoir pour me maintenir en vie pendant quelque temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi princesse. L'important est que vos parents soient sauvés.

Je réfléchie un moment et finalement j'accepte.

Le professeur me prend mes mains et récite une formule. Peut de temps après, je sens que quelque chose passe du professeur à moi. J'imagine que c'est la magie. Mais sa fais mal, très mal, je gémie de douleur mais je résiste. Il faut cinq minutes au professeur pour me donner ses pouvoirs.

Une fois que je ne sens plus rien passer de lui à moi, j'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il semble sur le point de s'évanouir mais il me certifie qu'il va bien. En moi je sens que beaucoup de chose on changé. Je me sens plus forte, bien plus forte. Et plus important, je me sens capable de détruire Zucko et Délia.

-**Mr Whitford** : Vous ne devez pas détruire Zucko princesse, vous avez besoin de lui pour sauver vos parents. En effet pour les délivrer vous devez prendre possession de son esprit et lui faire délivrer vos parents. Ne vous en faite pas, votre instinct saura comment faire.

Je dois aller me reposer a présent. Je vous raccompagne princesse. Partez dès maintenant il n'y a pas une minute a perdre.

**Chapitre 10**

Je sort de la bibliothèque et je cours jusqu'à la cantine ou je pense Morgan est toujours. Je le trouve en effet dans là-bas et je vais vers lui. Quand il me voit il se lève et je regarde d'un air angoisser.

-**Morgan** : Que ce passe t-il, un problème ?

-**Moi** : Je dois m'en aller tout de suite, c'est important. Je suis venu te le dire.

-**Morgan** : Pourquoi que se passe t-il ? Et tu pars ou ?

-**Moi** : C'est confidentiel désolais mais j'y pense Lu peux tu tout lui raconter s'il te plais ?

-**Lu** : Bien sûr Éli.

Pendant que Lu raconter tout a Morgan je finis de déjeuner. Après cela, Lu a finis de lui raconter ce qu'il se passe.

-**Morgan **: Ma chérie c'est dangereux ! Je viens avec toi !

-**Moi** : Non chéri reste ici pour veillez sur la meute s'il te plais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Lu et Ash sont la pour me protéger au cas ou. Je reviens dès que je peux. Je dois y aller maintenant bébé. Je t'aime

On s'embrasse et je pars avec mes compagnons.

J'embarque sur Ash et on décolle. Une heure plus tard on arrive à Taur, au palais royal. On atterrie et les gardes nous font rapidement face.

-**Garde** : Princesse bienvenue, vous venez voir le roi et la reine je suppose ?!

-**Moi** : Oui en effet et aussi Zucko, je veux tous les trois les voir immédiatement.

-**Garde **: Je suis désolais mais ce n'est pas possible actuellement. Ils sont en réunion. Et lord Zucko nous a demandé de refuser toute visite jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-**Moi** : Je m'en fou, je suis la princesse et je veux les voir tout de suite. Emmener moi jusqu'à la salle ou ils sont tout de suite.

-**Garde** : Je refuse princesse, j'ai des ordres à respecter. Vous pouvez patienter, dans le petit salon si vous le désirer.

-**Moi** : Pardon ?! Vous refuser des ordres venant de la princesse ?! Si vous ne me mener pas jusqu'à eu Zucko ne sera pas le seul soucie pour vous croyez moi !

-**Ash** : Il est contrôlé par Zucko, Éli ! Voila pourquoi il ne t'obéit pas.

Je comprends mieux. Bon passage en force les amis. C'est parti. Je me transforme en louve et le mord dans le coup. Il s'effondre et les autres viennent vers moi. Je fais pareil pour les autres et quand plus aucun garde ne me fait face je me retransforme mais je fais en sorte grâce à mes nouveaux pouvoirs d'avoir des vêtements.

J'entre dans le palais et grâce à mes pouvoirs et mon odorat je localise rapidement la salle où ils sont. J'entre et la je vois Zucko une main sur le front de ma mère et l'autre sur celui de mon père. Quand j'entre il les retire vivement mais trop tard, j'ai tout vu. Je grogne de toutes mes forces mais il dit.

-**Zucko** : Pitié princesse, je vais tout vous expliquer. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

-**Moi** : Alors c'est quoi hein ?! Ne me mentez pas je sais tout. Je sais que vous manipuler mes parents et que vous voulez me manipuler aussi. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser faire traître ! Je vais vous tuer après avoir délivrer mes parents.

Je commence alors à prendre possession de lui. Je suis dans son esprit est il est bien en trein de manipuler mes chère parents. Je fais confiance a mon instinct et cinq minutes plus tard je ressors de son esprit, mes parents son libre.

Je vais auprès d'eux et ils me prennent dans leurs bras.

-**La reine** : Merci beaucoup ma chérie ! Grâce à toi nous sommes libre. Il nous a piégé et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour nous délivrer. Nous étions contient de ce qu'il se passer mais nous étions contrôler. Nos gestes, nos paroles. Tout. Mais grâce à toi nous sommes enfin libre. Merci de tout cœur.

-**Le roi** : Oui merci ma chérie !

Nous sortons tous de la une fois Zucko attacher avec des liens magiques indestructibles. Nous partons voir les gardes qui sont redevenus eux même eux aussi. Je leurs demande d'emprisonner Zucko dans le cachot le plus solide qu'il y a ici.

-**Moi** : Bien maintenant que vous êtes libre, je doit repartir. Morgan et la meute m'attendent à l'académie.

-**Mon père **: Attend une minute ma chérie, nous avons des choses a te dire. Des choses que tu dois savoir sur toi-même.

-**Moi** : Tu m'intrigue la ! Je suis presser mais je te suie.

Mes parents m'emmenèrent dans un grand salon. On s'installe et mon père commence.

-**Mon père** : Bien alors tout d'abord, tu n'est pas seulement une louve. Tu appartiens à toutes les races de ce monde. Vampire, Elfe, Fée, Sorcier. Mais ta race dominante est la louve. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler toutes tes formes avant de pouvoir te battre contre Délia.

-**Moi** : D'accord mais comment je fais ?

-**Mon père** : Et bien voici un livre qui t'expliqueras comment faire. Garde le en permanence sur toi-même quand tu dors. Il est très précieux, beaucoup trop pour que Délia ou l'un de ses sbires s'empare de se livre.

-**Moi** : D'accord papa merci. Maintenant il faut que je parte mais je promets de venir ici de tant en tant. Je vous aime fort à bientôt.

Après avoir embrasser mes parents je monte sur Lu et on décolle. En chemin j'ouvre le livre et je commence à lire. Il m'apprend comment faire ressortir les autres races qui sont en moi. Je crois avoir compris mais j'attend d'avoir lu le livre entier avant d'essayer de faire ressortir les autres races de moi car on sais jamais il peut y avoir des indications particulière pour certaine races.

On arrive a l'académie juste à temps pour le premier cour de l'après midi. Je rejoins ma classe en retard car j'ai dû déposer mon livre dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas assez confiance dans les casiers pour un livre aussi précieux.

Ensuite je vais en cour. Je toque et entre après avoir obtenu l'autorisation du professeur. Justement je suis en cour avec monsieur Whitford. Je lui souris et lui dit.

-**Moi** : Pardonner mon retard monsieur Whitford.

-**Mr Whitford **: Ne vous en faite pas princesse. Alors mission accomplie ?

-**Moi** : Oui monsieur, mission accomplie avec succès. Je vous raconterais tout à la fin du cours si vous le voulez bien.

Le professeur acquiesce et je m'installe à coté de Morgan. Soudain j'entends une voix me parler dans ma tête. Une voix autre que celles de mes dragons.

**?** Éliane, c'est Dereck, tu m'entends ?

-**Moi** : Salut Dereck oui je t'entend que ce passe t-il ? Un problème ?!

-**Dereck** : Oui je suis dans une fâcheuse situation. Viens me chercher s'il te plais je suis blesser ! Viens m'aider, ils vont me tuer !

Je le lève soudain et crie à la meute :

-**Moi** : Loups avec moi Dereck est blesser !

Tous ce lève, on s'excuse auprès du prof et on va chercher Dereck. Je sens l'odeur de son sang mais il n'est pas seul. Je me transforme et hurle. Tous se transforme et font comme moi. On trouve Dereck entourer de vampire de troisième année.

Je plaque mes oreilles sur mon crâne et m'avance vers les vampires qui en nous voyant arriver se sont stopper. Je reprend forme humaine et vais jusqu'au chef de la bande.

-**Moi** : Si jamais vous refaite du mal a UN SEUL DE MES LOUPS, JE VOUS TUE, compris ?!

-**Chef vampire** : Jamais tu n'es pas la princesse des vampires, mais des loups donc je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Tu n'est rien du tout et ça ne te concerne pas alors toi et tes toutous dégager d'ici avant que l'on s'énerve pour de bon.

-**Moi** : Alors la mon gars t'es mort. BOUFFER LES !

Et là, baston générale, seule Morgan ne participe pas. Il nous regarde. Quand à moi je suis en trein de me battre avec le chef des vampires Logan.

Je prends le dessus sur lui, je suis sur lui les crocs planté dans sa gorge. Quand soudain Morgan stoppa tout.

-**Morgan** : SA SUFFIT ARRETER TOUT ! SA SUFFIT J'AI DIT !

Tout le monde arrête immédiatement. Même moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère, ni utiliser son pouvoir d'Alpha. Il a réussis à tous nous arrêtés. Je regarde autour de nous et tout les élèves de l'académie et les professeurs sont la aussi a nous regarder.

Monsieur Jones, viens vers nous est nous dit.

-**Mr Jones** : Sa suffit il est interdit de se battre compris ?!

Morgan vient me rejoindre en fronçant les sourcils. Je baisse la tête car j'ai honte de mon comportement.

-**Morgan** : Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir à te dire ça mais j'ai honte de ton comportement. Tu est une alpha et en plus la princesse. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te lancer dans cette bagarre. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici tout cour !

-**Moi** : Pardon ? Alors la je t'arrête tout de suite. Si je suis venue ici c'est pour venir en aide à Dereck qui est blessé a cause d'eux. Il fait partie de la meute et un Alpha se doit de venir en aide à un membre de sa meute. Et pour ma défense cet abruti de Logan a traité notre race de vulgaire toutou.

-**Morgan** : Sa ne justifie pas la bagarre et tu le sais.

-**Moi **: Oui je sais.

-**Morgan** : Je veux que tu face la paix avec Logan.

Je regarde Logan qui me regarde aussi. Je grogne un peu mais accepte finalement. Lui aussi accepte et on se sert la main.

Ensuite on repart en cours. Moi j'accompagne Dereck à l'infirmerie car il est blessé à l'épaule et à la jambe droite.

En chemin Dereck me dit.

-**Dereck** : Merci beaucoup d'être venu me sauver de cet enfer. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Et encore plus de t'être battu avec nous.

-**Moi** : Haha ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal tu fais partie de la meute est comme je l'ai dit a Morgan, un Alpha se doit de venir en aide a un membre de sa meute en difficulté. Je serais toujours la pour venir en aide a l'un d'entre vous.

-**Dereck** : Oui tu es une bonne Alpha et Morgan aussi est un bon Alpha mais il faut juste qu'il s'affirme plus.

-**Moi** : Oui je sais il est plus timide que moi. Il n'ose pas trop user de son pouvoir d'Alpha sauf, comme là, dans une situation critique.

Soudain Dereck me dit qu'il ne se sent pas bien et il s'effondre au sol. J'essaie de le réveiller mais il est inconscient. J'appelle Ash et Lu pour qu'il m'aide a le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je place Dereck sur Ash et moi je monte sur Lu et on part en vitesse jusque l'infirmerie.

Arrivée là-bas je descends et toque à l'infirmerie. J'entends un « oui » m'autoriser à entrer, j'ouvre la porte, je descends Dereck de Ash et le porte jusqu'à l'infirmière qui ne voyant personne entrée est venue jusqu'à la porte. Elle m'aide à le porter et on l'installe sur un lit. Elle me demande ce qu'il c'est passer et je lui explique tout.

Elle m'écoute et ensuite elle arrache le tee-shirt de Dereck et je découvre que ses blessures sont plus grave que je ne le penser.

Et peu à peu je sens dans mon esprit que Dereck est en trein de mourir.

Je regarde l'infirmière d'un air inquiet et elle baisse la tête.

-**Infirmière** : Dereck est en trein de mourir, comme vous avez pu le sentir princesse. De mon coté de ne peut rien faire. Il faut qu'il se batte pour vivre c'est tout.

-**Moi **: Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ?! Vous n'avez rien pour le soulager ?

Et moi je ne peux rien faire ?

-**Infirmière** : Non je ne peux rien faire pour le soulager mais peut être que vous vous pouvez l'aider. Il faut vous concentrer sur votre lien avec Dereck à travers le lien de meute. Et penser à Dereck vivant, en bonne santé. Peut être que sa fonctionnera.

Je me rapproche de lui et me concentre sur le lien de meute et ensuite à mon lien avec Dereck. Quand c'est fait je pense à Dereck en bonne santé, souriant, vivant.

Pendant cinq minutes rien ne se passe mais soudain miracle, Dereck ouvre les yeux.

-**Dereck**, (_d'une voix faible) _: Éliane… Que s'est il passer ? Où sommes nous ?

-**Moi** : On est a l'infirmerie Dereck, tout va bien maintenant. Tu t'es effondré dans le couloir. Alors avec Lu et Ash on t'a amener ici pour te soigner.

-**Dereck** : D'accord merci beaucoup… Je vais mieux maintenant. Je peux sortir.

Il commence à vouloir se lever mais je le retiens. Je lui dit alors que seul l'infirmière peut lui dire si il est apte a sortir ou pas. Il se recouche et je laisse l'infirmière l'ausculter. Après quelque minute elle lui donne l'autorisation de partir, alors on repart vers la salle de classe. En chemin Dereck me remercie de l'avoir aider une nouvelle fois et je lui dis que c'est naturel.

On arrive à la salle et je toque à la porte. On entre et la on rentre et on va a notre place. Les autre se dirige vers Dereck et lui demande comment il va, il répond que sa va et souris. Il me regarde en souriant et me murmure un merci. Je lui fais un clin d'œil pour lui dire de rient.

Une heure plus tard on sort de la salle et je me souviens que je dois expliquer ce qu'il sait passer au palais de Taur à monsieur Whitford. Je rentre dans la salle une fois que tout le monde est parti et je ferme la porte.

Je sens bien que le professeur est faible mais il tient bon. Il me dit de m'asseoir et de tout me raconter.

-**Moi** : Alors voila une fois arrivés là-bas les gardes nous ont interdit de passer et malgré mon titre ils ont refuser. C'est la que Ash m'a dit qu'ils été contrôlé par Zucko. De ce fait je me suis transformé les ai mis hors d'état de nuire, sans les tués, et je suis partit trouvée mes parents et Zucko. Une fois trouvé j'ai ouvert la porte, et j'ai trouvé Zucko tenant le front de mes parents comme pour renforcer le contrôle qu'il avait sur eux. Je me suis mise en colère et il a reculer en me disant que ce n'été pas ce que je croyais.

Mais bien sûr je ne l'ai pas cru, et grâce aux pouvoirs que vous m'avais donnée, j'ai pris le contrôle de son esprit et j'ai pu délivrés mes parents. Une fois cela fait, j'ai attachée Zucko avec les liens magiques et ai demandé aux gardes, qui n'été plus sous son emprise, de l'enfermer dans le cachot le plus solide qu'il y a dans le palais.

-**Mr Whitford** : C'est très bien vous avez bien réagis princesse. Ainsi Délia ne pourra pas prendre le contrôle du royaume.

Vous devriez partir à votre cours suivant, vous allez être en retard.

-**Moi** : Oui vous avez raison monsieur, j'y vais. Au revoir monsieur a bientôt.

-**Mr Whitford** : Oui a bientôt.

Je sors de la salle et je me dirige vers ma salle de cour. Je toque et je rentre. Je m'excuse auprès du prof qui étrangement me dit quelque chose. D'après sont odeur c'est un loup.

Je vais m'asseoir avec Morgan qui me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire et on se concentre sur le cours. Pendant une heure, le professeur n'a pas arrêté de me regarder. C'est bizarre et je pense que Morgan a vu que le prof me regarde tout le temps car il est énervé.

A la fin du cours, le professeur nous demande de rester moi et Morgan. On attend que les autres sortent et on s'assoit au premier rang et on attend que le prof parle.

-**Mr Adams** : Enfin je te retrouve petite sœur. Je t'ai cherché pendant tout ce temps et enfin je te retrouve.

-**Moi** : Euh pardon mais pourquoi dite vous que je suis votre sœur ?! Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur !

-**Mr Adams** : Alors papa et maman ne t'on rien dit ?! Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Tien regarde cette photo. Je pense que tes souvenirs vont revenir.

**Chapitre 11**

Il me tend une photo représentant moi, maman, papa et…Jonathan. Je me souviens de tout ça. De lui, de mon frère. J'étais petite mais je me souviens de son sourire. Je le regarde et me jette dans ses bras.

Je commence a pleurer car il ma manqué.

-**Moi** : Je me souviens de toi maintenant. Pardon de t'avoir oublié. Comment ais-je pu t'oubliée.

-**Jonathan** : Chut… Ce n'est pas de t'a faute ma belle. Certain de tes souvenirs ont été scellés. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'ai pas souvenu de moi.

Morgan sert la main de Jonathan et on commence a parlé de tout ce que j'ai manqué sur lui. Il me raconte que en réalité il a été exclu du royaume car il a manqué de respect à notre père et l'a humilié en public.

-**Moi** : Mais pourquoi l'as-tu humilié en public ?

-**Jonathan** : Car lui m'a humilié et m'a rejeté.

-**Moi** : Oh je vois, tu viendrais avec moi les voir ?

-**Jonathan** : Non désolais je ne suis plus autorisé a pénétré dans le palais. Papa ne me l'autorisera pas.

-**Moi** : Mais si fais moi confiance, grand frère, papa te pardonnera si toi tu t'excuse. Et puis ça fais longtemps que ça c'est passer non ? Il a sûrement oublié !

-**Jonathan** : Il ma oublié tout cour oui ! Désolais petite sœur…

-**Moi** : Un père n'oublie pas son enfant Jonathan. Il t'aime mais il a trop de fierté pour l'admettre c'est tout. Et puis maman sera la pour appuyer nos paroles. Je te soutiendrais crois moi.

-**Jonathan** : Bon d'accord…

Je le prends dans mes bras et on part. En plus j'ai finis les cours donc sa tombe bien. J'appel les dragons et il reste un moment scotché devant eux. Je le présente a Lu et Ash et vise versa et ensuite je l'aide a monté sur Lurto et moi sur Ashkore. On décolle et une heure plus tard on arrive au palais.

Je vois papa et maman se dirigé vers nous. On atterrit et je voix que papa et maman on vu Jonathan car maman pleure et papa a le regard triste. On descend et je me met devant Jonathan au cas ou.

\- **Papa: Jonathan ...**

-**Maman** : Jonathan…

-**Jonathan** : Bonjour maman, bonjour papa…

-**Moi** : Je veux juste savoir papa et maman. Pourquoi m'avoir caché que j'ai un frère ?

-**Papa** : On penser que tu le savais ma chérie.

-**Moi** : Ah oui c'est vrai que je devine tout ! J'aurais très bien pu le deviné tout en sachant que je n'ai pas vécu ici… Vous ne vous moquer pas un peu de moi la ?

Ils baissent les yeux et maman recommence a pleurée.

-**Moi** : Maman ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer c'est du passé maintenant.

Elle acquiesce et on rentre dans le palais. Puis pendant presque deux heures on parle de nous, de notre vie avant de se retrouvé et la je réalise que c'est eux ma famille. Avec Morgan, ses parents et la meute. Je peux enfin repartir de zéro.

-**Jonathan** : Au faite Éli, ta vie dans le monde des humains c'étais bien ?!

Je baisse la tête et une larme coule. En voyant mes larmes couler peut à peu, il me prend dans ses bras.

-**Jonathan** : Pardonne moi, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallais pas. Pardon !

J'essuie mes larmes et le rassure.

-**Moi** : Non ne t'inquiète pas sa va. C'est juste que pendant 3 ans environ, Délia, que je prenais pour ma sœur, et après la mort de mes parents adoptifs, a commencé a me frappé et a me battre. Maintenant j'ai du mal à me mettre en sous vêtement devant quelqu'un même Morgan. J'ai peur en permanence qu'on me face du mal… On ne dirait pas comme ça car je le cache derrière mon pouvoir d'Alpha mais voila quoi…

Ils me regardent tout les trois avec de la colère et de la tristesse pour moi.

On discute encore un moment et ensuite je les laisse car je dois rentrer avant le couvre feu.

Je suis contente car papa et maman se sont réconcilié avec Jonathan.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes a l'académie mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et la les dortoirs sont fermés. Bon ben je crois que je vais me transformer et dormir a la belle étoile. Je demande a Lu et Ash de partir chercher un coin tranquille ou dormir et ils décollent. Deux minutes plus tard ils m'appellent et me disent qu'en route ils ont croisés un loup. Je devrais le croiser en chemin.

Et en effet en route je croise Dereck qui lui aussi a loupé l'heure du couvre feu. Il m'accompagne donc jusqu'à l'endroit ou les dragons nous ont trouvé un endroit pour dormir. On arrive peut de temps après dans une clairière ou le soleil brille et donne à l'endroit un coté romantique. J'aimerais bien venir avec Morgan.

On s'installe prêt du feu que Lu à allumer pour nous tenir plus chaud cette nuit. On se roule en boule mais rapidement on a froid malgré le feu et nos poils de loup. Donc je me rapproche de Dereck et me met face a lui pour avoir plus chaud. On se regarde dans les yeux on parle un moment puis on finis par s'endormir. Le lendemain les dragons nous réveil et on part dans notre chambre respective. Je me prépare et je vais déjeuner.

Une fois dans la cantine, je rejoins Morgan qui regarde méchamment Dereck. Oh je crois qu'il a senti mon odeur sur Dereck. Celui-ci me regarde et me fais comprendre qu'en effet, Morgan a senti mon odeur sur lui. Je fais comme ci rien ne c'était passé et m'installe à coté de Morgan et Dereck. Morgan me regarde d'un regard indifférent et quand je veux l'embrasser il refuse.

Bon va falloir que je règle ça rapidement car sinon sa va m'énerver.

**Chapitre 12**

Je déjeune tranquillement et après je vais à notre salle. Je ne fais pas attention a Morgan car lui ne me calcul pas non plus donc je fais pareil.

Il me rejoint deux minutes plus tard et il commence à mal me parler.

-**Morgan** : Pourquoi tu porte l'odeur de l'autre connard et lui a tienne ? J'attends une explication.

Je ne réponds pas dans un premier temps mais comme il m'énerve je finis par répondre.

-**Moi** : D'abord il a un nom c'est Dereck et de deux on porte l'odeur l'un de l'autre car en revenant du palais les dortoirs été déjà fermé alors j'ai décidé de dormir dehors et quand j'ai cherché un endroit ou dormir grâce aux dragons en chemin j'ai rencontré Dereck alors on a décidé de dormir ensemble.

Et pendant la nuit comme on a eu froid on s'est rapproché pour avoir plus chaud c'est tout.

-**Morgan** : C'est ça oui, si il t'approche une seule fois je le tue compris ?!

-**Moi** : Tu essaie de le toucher, tu me trouvera sur ton chemin. Je déteste les mecs jaloux. Une relation est basée sur une confiance intégrale entre les deux personnes. Donc si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance quand je te dis que Dereck n'est qu'un ami est bien toi et moi c'est terminé. Mais si c'est ça ne me parle même plus, plus rien.

-**Morgan** : Avec plaisir. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, mais je me suis trompé apparemment.

Quand tu auras finis de te moquer de moi tu m'appel.

Il part et je m'effondre au sol, en pleure. Dereck cour vers moi et me demande ce qu'il se passe alors je lui explique. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'aide a me relevé. Jonathan arrive pour nous faire cour. Je m'installe a coté de Dereck puisque Morgan n'est pas la, et de toute façon il me déteste alors…

Jonathan me demande ou est Morgan et je ne réponds pas. Il comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous et me laisse tranquille. Au bout de 10 minutes je n'en peux plus, je craque.

Je demande à Jonathan si je peux sortir de classe et il me donne l'autorisation. Dereck veux me suivre, Jonathan accepte alors on part dans la forêt on se transforme et je pousse un hurlement de douleur, de peine.

Dereck vient me réconforter, il s'assoie et pousse un hurlement lui aussi mais pour rassurer les autre, leurs dire qu'il est avec moi. On entend un hurlement de rage, Morgan, il est transformer lui aussi est pourtant je ne le sent pas dans le lien de meute. Et la je comprend qu'il est partie de l'académie. Je pleure encore plus, je me retransforme en humaine et m'effondre une nouvelle fois au sol, Dereck à mes cotés. On reste comme ça une heure et quand ça va mieux on retourne en cour.

Pendant une semaine la vie à l'académie est monotone car Morgan n'est pas revenu. Je l'aime, c'est lui que j'aime mais ça il ne le comprend pas. Et il s'en fou je pense. Et lui si il m'aimais il ne serais pas partie. Il serait resté. Mais heureusement que Dereck est la car c'est lui qui m'aide a ne pas déprimé. On c'est beaucoup rapproché lui et moi et je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. La meute est soudée et j'en suis contente.

Dereck a trouvé sa place dans la meute en tant que Bêta car sa période d'essai en tant que Delta ne s'est pas très bien passée.

Il été toujours en trein de dirigé les autres et sa créais des tensions dans la meute alors j'ai décidé de le placé en tant que Bêta, donc mon bras droit personnel. Il m'aide beaucoup car plusieurs fois par semaine Jonathan et moi on va voir ns parents au palais. Quand on est partie c'est Dereck qui dirige la meute et ça se passe très bien.

Je pense de plus en plus à Morgan, il me manque. Je me demande si je lui manque. Je ne pense pas. Bref la il faut que j'aille au cour de Jonathan. C'est un bon prof je trouve et il a la cote avec les élèves ! Je m'installe a coté de Dereck comme a mon habitude et le cours commence. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le cours pourtant intéressant de mon grand frère. J'ai la tête qui tourne, sa ne va pas, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je me lève et je vacille. Je demande à Jonathan si je peux aller dehors, il dit oui et à Dereck aussi, car monsieur ne veux plus me quitter depuis le départ de Morgan.

Donc on va dehors et je m'effondre au sol, en pleure. Dereck est à coté de moi et me caresse le dos gentiment. Et la on sent une odeur de vampire. Logan.

-**Logan** : Tiens, tiens, la princesse et son bêta. Elle en trein de pleurer car son chéri la quitter. Pitoyable. Vous êtes pitoyable vous les loups.

Je me redresse la tête baissée, je suis en rage, ce connard ma mis en colère. Je sens une force incroyable montée en moi, elle ne demande qu'à sortir. Et je décide de la laisser sortir. Soudain je sens que mes yeux changent, j'ai les yeux d'un vampire, les crocs d'un vampire et la force des loups combinés a celle des vampires. Je suis une hybride loup vampire. Je redresse la tête et Logan me regarde choqué. Ma peau devient noire comme la nuit. Peu à peu je sens une autre force s'ajouté a celle-ci, la force des elfes.

Des ailes immenses sortent de mon dos, elles sont noires au centre et or sur les bords. Ils commencent à reculer mais ce n'est pas fini. Ca ne fais que commencé. De petites cornes de fée viennent s'ajouté sur mon crâne et mes ongles s'allongent. Et enfin le pouvoir des sorciers. Des flammes bleues sortent de mon corps tout entier, elles ne me brûlent pas au contraire. Je pousse un hurlement qui fait froid dans le dos. Tout le monde a peur de moi et j'aime cette sensation. Je commence à me défouler en parole sur mon « public ».

-**Moi** : Alors qui est faible a présent HEIN ! QUI ?! Vous avez réellement cru que je n'appartenais qu'à une seule race ?! Et bien non, j'appartiens a toutes les races. Toutes et la fusion des cinq donnent ce résultat la. A présent celui ou celle qui osera me parler mal ou maltraiter ma meute je le détruis sur place. Maintenant que je maîtrise ma puissance maximum je peux détruire cette garce de sorcière noire.

Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne, compris !

D'un coup je sens toute ma puissance me quitter. Je reviens à ma forme d'origine et je m'effondre au sol…

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie. Dereck est a coté de moi mais il n'est pas seul. Morgan est la aussi. La meute et mon frère sont la eux aussi. Ils semblent inquiets pour moi. Je tourne la tête vers Dereck et il me sourit. Je lui souris aussi et lui demande depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

-**Dereck** : Depuis trois jours Éli. Tu as épuiser toute ton énergie c'est pour ça.

-**Moi** : D'accord et qu'es ce qu'il fais la lui aussi ?! Il a eu pitié de moi ?! Ca m'étonnerait.

Je le ai, Morgan, car il m'a abandonnée. Alors je ne lui parle plus. Pour l'instant.

-**Morgan** : Laisser nous s'il vous plaît, sortez tous. Je dois lui parler.

Tout le monde sort et je me retrouve avec lui. J'essaie de me mettre en position assisse mais je manque de force. Morgan veut m'aider mais je refuse. Il soupire et me dit.

-**Morgan **: Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû doutais de toi. Je suis vraiment désolais.

-**Moi** : C'est ta faute si je suis dans cet état la Morgan. J'étais folle de chagrin a cause de toi et ma puissance c'est réveillée. Et ensuite j'ai perdu le contrôle car j'ai pensée a toi. Et quand tout c'est arrêté je me suis effondré au sol car tout ça ma vidé de mes forces.

On se regarde dans les yeux un moment et il commence a pleuré et me dit qu'il veux revenir dans la meute et surtout a mes cotés.

D'un seul coup Dereck vient dans l'infirmerie et demande à me parler seule mais Morgan refuse de me laisser seule avec lui.

Je lui dit qu'il peut m'en parler librement même si Morgan est la.

Il commence à rougir et me dit

-**Dereck** : Est bien en faite depuis tout ce temps, on c'est rapproché tout les deux et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Éliane.

-**Morgan** : Je penser que je pouvais te faire confiance mais en faite tu fais tout pour me séparer d'elle. Tu n'es qu'un salopard d'Oméga. JE VAIS TE TUER !

Et la ils se battent sous leur forme de loup. Je veux me lever pour les arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne peux qu'assister à leur combat.

Pour l'instant ils se tournent autour pour trouver le point faible de l'autre. Dereck me regarde un cours instant et Morgan en profite pour l'attaquer. Il lui saute au coup et le met a terre, le dominant complètement. Il le secoue tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que la tête de Dereck va se décrocher. Mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement. Il renverse la situation en réussissant a se libéré et il mort les pattes de Morgan. Celui-ci recule en couinant et Dereck en profite pour se relever. Ils s'attaquent de nouveau mais cette fois ci a une vitesse folle. Les coups pleuvent comme jamais et j'ai peur que l'un deux meurs dans le combat.

Je décide de réessayer de me lever. Je m'assoie dans un premier temps, repousse les couvertures et pause les pieds au sol. Je me lève et commence à crier.

-**Moi** : SA SUFFIT, VOUS ALLER VOUS TUER ! Arrêt…

Et la à bout de force je m'effondre au sol, la tête la première. Mais avant que ma tête s'écrase au sol Morgan sous forme humaine de nouveau, me rattrape. J'ouvre les yeux je suis de nouveau dans mon lit. Dereck me regarde, regarde Morgan et dit en pleurant.

-**Dereck** : Je vois que ma place n'est pas ici, pas parmi vous. Je suis désolais Éliane de t'avoir fait souffrir en me battant contre Morgan. Je pars, définitivement de l'académie. Et je ne reviendrais pas.

Il a raison, je suis et j'ai toujours été un Oméga. J'ai toujours convoité la place d'Alpha même si je faisais semblant d'être heureux en tant que Bêta. Pardon a tous. Adieux…

**Chapitre 13**

Et la il part. Et moi je pleure. Je pleure car j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et mon Bêta. Morgan me console comme il peut.

Plus tard ce jour la je sors de l'infirmerie car j'ai repris toute mes forces. Mais l'infirmière ma demander de ne pas trop forcer quand même. Et surtout de ne pas fusionner les cinq races en même temps, sauf en cas de danger extrême.

Petit à petit Morgan et moi apprenons à nous refaire confiance. Nous sommes de nouveau inséparable et même plus amoureux qu'avant.

On est vendredi soir et ce soir moi, Morgan et Jonathan on va dîner au palais avec nos parents. Ca va être cool ! On va bien s'amuser je pense.

Sa y'est on part pour le palais. Je demande au dragons de sortir, une fois sortie je demande.

-**Moi **: Je voulais vous demander Lu et Ash, qui de vous deux serais le plus apte pour porter deux d'entre nous ?

-**Ash** : Moi ! Je peux facilement en porter deux d'entre vous !

-**Moi** : D'accord, sa ne t'embête pas Lu de porter Jonathan ?!

-**Lu** : Non pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas.

Je dit a Jonathan de monter sur Lu et il monte. Morgan et moi on monte sur Ash et on décolle pour le palais.

Une heure plus tard on arrive, on atterrie et on est accueillis par les gardes et par nos parents.

On rentre dans le palais et on se dirige vers le salon. On s'assoie et les domestiques nous apportent les boissons que l'on veut.

Ensuite on parle de la meute de première année que Morgan et moi dirigeons. On parle des recrus les plus prometteuses et on en vient a parlé de l'incident avec Dereck.

-**Morgan** : Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre lui mais tu venais juste de me pardonnais alors je ne voulais pas te reperdre encore une fois.

-**Moi** : Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, de toute façon il aurais quitter la meute à un moment ou a un autre car comme il l'a dit lui-même, il voulais le poste d'Alpha donc il nous aurais trahis.

-**Papa** : Bien a présent, parlons d'autre chose si vous voulais bien. Ma chérie j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander. Tu mesure a présent la force que tu as en toi. Et j'ai eu vent du massacre qui a faillis avoir lieu. Alors j'ai trouvé judicieux que tu apprennes à utiliser toutes tes formes séparément avant de pouvoir faire des combinaisons. Car cette fusion des cinq races a bien faillis te coûter la vie.

-**Maman** : Alors nous avons pensé qu'il serais bien que aille te former auprès des autres peuples. Tu resterais un an à l'académie et ensuite tu irais dans les autres pays pour te former auprès des maîtres de combat. Qu'en pense tu ?

Je réfléchie un instant et je dit que je suis d'accord. On en discute encore un instant et après les domestiques apportent le repas. On mange et on reste dormir au palais. Moi et Morgan dans une chambre et Jonathan dans une autre.

Nous sommes a présent dans la chambre et on est assis sur le lit. On se regarde dans les yeux et je sais que l'on pense à la même chose.

On commence à s'embrasser puis très vite on enlève nos vêtements. J'ai un peu peur je repense a tout ce que j'ai traversé quand j'étais humaine …

**Morgan** : Sa ne va pas… Je sais que tu repense a ce que ta sœur ta fait subir … on arrête là. Sa ne me dérange pas j'attendrai que tu sois prête

**Eliane** : Je suis désolée Morgan, merci de me comprendre… J'en ai envie mais j'ai peur de repenser a ce qui m'est arrivée.

Morgan se redresse et commence à se rhabiller. Je veux le faire avec lui, avec l'homme que j'aime

Je lui prend la main et le ramène dans le lit. Il atterrit sur moi, nous commençons à nous embrasser. On se glisse sous la couette. Nos baisers sont de plus en plus long et romantique Le moment décisif arrive.

Morgan me caresse tout doucement le dos et puis nous faisons l'amour, sans douleur, sans précipitations. Nos respirations se mélangent pour former une mélodie. Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être câliné, parlé, et embrassé nous nous endormons enfin main dans la main, cote a cote.

Nous nous réveillons le lendemain matin encore main dans la main. Je suis réveillé avant lui du coup, je pose ma tête sur son torse chaud. Je l'embrasse et je le vois sourire alors je l'embrasse encore une fois.

-**Morgan** : Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

-**Moi** : Bonjour mon amour, je vais très bien. Et pour hier… c'était magique. Je n'ai jamais étais aussi heureuse de ma vie. Je t'aime à la folie mon amour.

-**Morgan** : Oh ma chérie si tu savais a quel point je t'aime. Je suis heureux que tu aies aimé. Pour moi aussi sa a été magique. Je t'aime.

On se lève et on va prendre notre douche a deux. On sort, on s'habille et on va prendre le petit déjeuné.

J'espère que l'on n'a pas fait trop de bruit hier sinon la honte devant les parents !

On se rend dans la salle a manger et tout le monde est déjà la. Ils nous regardent et ils ont tous un petit sourire. Et merde je crois qu'ils ont entendus…

-**Maman** : Bonjour les enfants, vous avez bien dormis ?

-**Nous deux **: Oui très bien et vous ?

-**Euh** : Oui !

-**Maman** : Ma chérie vient avec moi j'ai une chose très importante a te dire.

-**Moi** : Euh d'accord.

On va dans le jardin toute les deux et ma mère commence.

-**Maman** : Alors voila, hier soir tu dois t'en douté on vous a entendu…

-**Moi** : Et merde, je m'en doutais… Désolais.

-**Maman** : Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie c'est la nature. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler. C'est du fais qu'il faut te protégé car en tant que louve mais surtout d'hybride, tu peut tomber enceinte très facilement. Peut-être que la tu es déjà enceinte !

**Chapitre 14**

-**Moi **: QUOI ?!

-**Maman** : Calme toi ma chérie ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais bon si tu tombes enceinte maintenant tu devras t'en débarrasser car tu dois encore faire ton apprentissage et combattre Délia donc tu ne pourras pas élever cet enfant dans de bonnes conditions.

-**Moi** : Oui je comprend ne t'en fais pas même si, si je tombe enceinte je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de tuer mon bébé.

-**Maman** : Avant d'avoir un bébé, il faut que tu sois sûr de toi car élevé un bébé n'ai pas chose facile vois tu… Moi-même j'ai échouée dans cette tâche.

-**Moi** : Mais non maman, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as étais trompé, cette salle garce de Délia ma voler a toi et a papa. Et Jonathan, ce n'est pas de ta faute si sa a mal tourné.

-**Maman** : Je sais ma chérie mais dans mon cœur, je m'en veux toujours même si aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis et que tu es heureuse. Bon allez rentrons, j'ai prévu une partie de chasse pour le dîner ! Sa te plais ?!

-**Moi** : Trop cool on va chasser en famille, c'est géniale.

On rentre à la maison et d'un coup je me sens faible. Je m'assoie et ma tête tourne de plus en plus. Morgan me parle mais je n'entend pas se qu'il dit. Il appel mes parents qui viennent immédiatement et ma mère dit quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que sais.

Dix minutes plus tard je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre mais sinon c'est tout.

-**Moi** : Que c'est-il passer ? Pourquoi j'ai eu la tête qui tourne comme ça ?

-**Maman** : Car tu es enceinte ma chérie.

Je suis choquée, je suis réellement enceinte.

Je commence a paniquée, je ne peux pas être enceinte, ce n'est pas possible. Pas moi, pas maintenant. Si je suis enceinte je vais devoir le tuer. Non je ne veux pas le tuer. Je n'en aurais pas la force.

-**Moi** : Je ne veux pas le tuer, je n'en n'aurais pas la force, je ne peux pas le faire.

-**Morgan** : Ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas on ne tuera pas le bébé. On va le garder.

-**Papa** : Mais réfléchi un moment Morgan, qui va élever le bébé pendant que vous serez a l'académie ? Nous ? Nous avons trop de chose à faire pour nous occuper en plus d'un bébé !

-**Maman** : Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, nous ferons appel a Nina, la nourrice de Jonathan. Qu'en pensez vous ?

-**Morgan et Moi** : Oui faisons ça !

-**Papa** : Bon dans ce cas d'accord.

Je souris et je regarde Morgan dans les yeux. On va être parents. Dans 9 mois.

-**Maman** : Petite précision Éliane chérie, le temps de grossesse d'une louve n'est pas de 9 mois comme les humains, mais de 5 mois. Mais ton cas est exceptionnel car tu as toutes les races en toi donc je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps tu seras enceinte. Tu devrais te préparer dès maintenant.

Je vais appeler Nina pour savoir si elle serait d'accord pour garder le bébé. Et je vais aussi appeler Carlisle, un vampire médecin très compétent et très gentil. Il t'examinera pendant la grossesse.

-**Moi** : D'accord merci maman, mais tout a l'heure quand on en a parler tu m'as dit que tu voulais tuer le bébé et la tu refuse de le tuer, je ne comprend pas.

-**Maman **: Oui je sais ma chérie mais quand j'ai vu la douleur dans tes yeux et dans ceux de Morgan je me suis dit que je ne pouvez pas faire cela sans vous faire souffrir tout les deux alors j'ai proposer cela comme compromis.

-**Moi** : Ah d'accord merci maman je n'aurais pas pu le tuer. Enfin le ou la !

-**Morgan** : Ou les deux ma chérie, on ne sais jamais !

-**Moi** : Deux bébés ! Euh déjà un ce serait bien !

La chasse de midi est annulée de ce fait. Carlisle vient vers 13h30 et il me demande de m'allonger sur le canapé.

Je m'allonge et il me pose quelque question.

**Chapitre 15**

-**Carlisle** : Alors qu'es ce que tu as eu comme symptôme ?

-**Moi** : La tête qui tourne pendant au moins 10 minutes et la j'ai trop mal au ventre.

-**Carlisle** : D'accord, je pense qu'en effet tu es enceinte. Je vais vérifier sa tout de suite.

Il remonte mon tee-shirt et me touche le ventre. Il prend son stéthoscope et m'examine encore quelque minute avant de me regarder en souriant et la il me dit.

-**Carlisle** : Je te confirme que tu es enceinte. Mais tu n'es pas enceinte d'un seul bébé mais de deux. Tu attends des jumeaux ou des jumelles Éliane.

J'hallucine, deux bébés dans mon ventre. Je vais être maman de deux enfants… Ouah ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire.

Je regarde Morgan mais je ne le vois pas. Je demande à ma mère et elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que Morgan est tombé dans les pommes.

D'accord… Morgan est tombé dans les pommes…

Je me touche le ventre et je pense à mes enfants qui sont en train de grandir dans mon ventre. Mais une question persiste encore… Combien de temps je vais être enceinte ?

-**Moi** : Carlisle, combien de temps d'après toi, je vais être enceinte ?

Carlisle réfléchi avant de me répondre.

-**Carlisle** : Et bien d'après ta configuration spéciale je pense que dans 4 mois tu devrais accoucher.

Je n'ai que 4 mois pour me préparer à être maman. Et Morgan à être papa. Magnifique.

On parle encore quelque minute et ensuite Carlisle part. Entre temps Morgan a repris connaissance et je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il a manqué.

Le dimanche soir arrive rapidement et Morgan et moi on retourne à l'académie.

Arrivé là-bas je demande à voir le directeur de l'académie. Celui-ci me reçoit dans son bureau.

-**Directeur** : Alors princesse pourquoi demandez vous a me voir, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-**Moi** : Et bien enfaîte c'est pour vous annoncer que je suis enceinte de jumeau ou de jumelle.

-**Directeur** : Oh toute mes félicitation princesse. Et puis je savoir qui est l'heureux papa ?

-**Moi** : Et bien il s'agit de Morgan.

-**Directeur** : Transmettez lui toute mes félicitation. Mais dite moi comment allez vous faire pour à la fois suivre vos études ici et vous occuper des bébés ?

-**Moi** : Et bien justement avec le roi et la reine nous en avons discuter et on va faire appel a une nourrice qui, avec mes parents, s'occupera des enfants.

-**Directeur** : Ah d'accord je comprend donc vous rester étudier ici pendants ces trois ans c'est tant mieux, votre présence est réconfortante pour les autres élèves. Vous leurs donnée du courage.

-**Moi** : Merci mais on a parlé de cela aussi avec mes parents et je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je n'appartiens pas a une seule race mais a toutes les cinq alors je reste étudier ici cette année et les deux années restante j'irais étudier chez les autres peuples, auprès de leur plus grand maître.

-**Directeur** : Oh oui je comprend. Vous savez ou aller directement après votre année ici ?

Quelle race va vous accueillir en premier ?

-**Moi** : Et bien je pense que je vais apprendre mon coté vampire en sortant d'ici. Ensuite je verrais bien. Je ferais deux races par an soit 6 mois d'apprentissage chez chaque race.

-**Directeur** : Bien c'est entendu princesse. Si vous le voulez vous pouvez faire une annonce aux élèves et professeurs pour leurs dires que vous êtes enceinte ! Cette annonce va les motivés encore plus pour devenir les meilleurs afin de vous protégé.

-**Moi** : Euh oui pourquoi pas. Si sa peut les motivé ! D'accord. Annonçons leurs.

Aussitôt dit le directeur appuie sur le bouton du haut parleur et annonce.

-**Directeur** : A tout les élèves et professeurs. Veuillez immédiatement vous rendre en salle de conférence numéro 2. La princesse veut vous parler. Merci.

Ensuite nous nous dirigeons vers cette salle et moi et le directeur attendons tout le monde sur l'estrade. Peut à peu la salle se remplie et quand je vois Morgan je le fait monter aussi et je lui explique que je vais leur annoncer ma grossesse. Il sourit et on s'embrasse.

A présent tout le monde est la, je prend le micro et je commence.

-**Moi** : Bonjour a toute et a tous. Je tiens à m'excuser d'interrompre les cours mais je pense que c'est important que vous le sachiez. Alors voila Morgan et moi vous annonçons que dans 4 mois je donnerais naissance à deux enfants. Je suis enceinte de jumeaux ou jumelles, nous ne le savons pas encore.

Après cela c'est une vague de hourra et de félicitation qui éclate dans la salle. Nous descendons de l'estrade et tout le monde veut nous serrer la main ou toucher mon ventre. Après 10 minutes le directeur dit que maintenant tout le monde peut retourner en cour. Mais je demande à ce qu'ils restent car à la réflexion j'ai autre chose à dire.

Je retourne sur l'estrade et je dis.

-**Moi** : Alors voila. Certain d'entre vous le savez déjà, je n'appartiens pas seulement a la race des loups mais à toute les races. Donc je vais rester étudier ici cette année et les deux années restante je vais aller apprendre chez les autres races. Je passerai six mois dans chaque pays pour étudier les spécificités des autres races.

Je demande donc a tout les supérieurs de toutes les races sauf les loups de ne pas quitter la salle. Je voudrais vous parler. Pour les autres vous pouvez retourner en cour.

Tout le monde part sauf quatre personnes. Morgan s'en va aussi et je descends pour rejoindre les quatre élèves restants.

On s'installe à une table et on décide de faire connaissance. J'apprends alors que la représentante des vampires s'appel Asuna, celui des sorciers Kirito, des elfes Klein et enfin celle des fées Yui.

On discute ensemble et on établis l'ordre de mes études chez les autres races. Je ferais donc vampire, sorcier, elfe, fée. Les représentants vont prévenir leur chef de m'a venu ainsi tout se passera bien le moment venu.

Après avoir régler les derniers détails, on retourne en cours et le reste de la journée se passe sans problème.

**Chapitre 16**

La semaine passe et vendredi soir, moi, Morgan et Jonathan allons au palais comme chaque week-end.

Je suis surprise de voir Carlisle au palais. Je lui dit bonjour et il me dit qu'il est la pour voir si la grossesse se passe bien, si il n'y a pas de problème du coté des bébés.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé, et remonte mon tee-shirt.

Carlisle m'examine et me demande.

-**Carlisle** : Dis moi Éliane, veux tu connaître le sexe des bébés ?

Morgan et moi on se regarde et je répond finalement.

-**Moi** : Oui nous voulons le connaître.

-**Carlisle** : Et bien il y a une fille et un garçon. Vous pouvez déjà chercher les prénoms comme ça.

-**Moi** : J'ai déjà quelque prénom. Pour une fille : Lyfa, Silica. Et pour un garçon : Andrew, Kirigaya.

-**Morgan** : Moi dans les prénoms que tu as dit, je préfère Lyfa et Andrew.

On discute quelque minute de discussion autour des prénoms des enfants. On choisi finalement Lyfa et Andrew.

Carlisle le note et ensuite il repart.

On passe finalement le week-end a parlé des bébés qui vont venir au monde dans 4 mois.

_Quatre mois plus tard_

Ces derniers mois sont passés très vite, même trop vite. Je vais bientôt accoucher je le sent. Ma formation auprès des loups se déroule toujours aussi bien mais j'ai un peu ralenti avec la grossesse.

Depuis deux semaines je suis alité au palais car Carlisle dit que si je continu a suivre les cours et a bougé autant, je vais accouché avant l'heure. Donc je suis couché en permanence et sa m'énerve. Je m'ennuie…

Normalement je dois accoucher la semaine prochaine mais je crois que je vais accouché plus tôt que prévu.

Diane, la nourrice de mes futurs enfants, vient me voir.

-**Diane** : Bonjour Éliane comment te sent tu aujourd'hui ?

-**Moi** : Bof ils bougent de plus en plus, sa fais trop mal. Ils commencent a manqué de place la dedans.

-**Diane** : Je comprends, c'est pour bientôt courage ! Veux tu que je t'apporte quelque chose a boire ou a mangé ?

-**Moi** : Je veux bien un truc a boire s'il te plais !

-**Diane** : Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle part et je ferme les yeux un instant. Soudain je sens un liquide chaud couler entre mes jambes. Je touche a l'endroit dis et je m'aperçois que c'est le liquide amniotique qui coule.

**-Moi** : Diane, maman, papa. C'est l'heure, je suis en trein d'accoucher !

Tous apparaissent dans la chambre et mon père et déjà au téléphone avec Carlisle qui va m'accoucher.

-**Maman** : Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ma chérie tout va bien se passer. Carlisle arrive !

Pendant que Carlisle arrive, j'hurle tellement j'ai mal. Soudain Carlisle arrive et il fait évacuer tout le monde. Il demande des serviettes et de l'eau froide à Diane et mes parents et ceux-ci amène le tout à Carlisle. Ensuite Carlisle enlève mon bas de pantalon et regarde ou sa en ai.

-**Carlisle** : Je vois déjà la tête du premier bébé. Pousse de toutes tes forces quand tu sens une contraction. Entre deux reprend ton souffle.

Je fais ce qu'il dit et pendant trois longues heures je pousse de toutes mes forces en pensant à toute ma famille et mes amis.

Au bout de ces trois heures Lyfa sort. Oui ma fille est sortie la première et il me faut encore trois heures pour sortir Andrew.

Quand les deux sont sortis je m'écroule sur le canapé, qui est bon a jeté, et pleure de fatigue mais surtout de bonheur.

Carlisle pose mes enfants sur moi et je découvre enfin leurs visages d'ange. Se sont les plus beaux enfants du monde. Mais ça je pense que toute les mamans le dise quand elles voient pour la première fois leur bébé.

Carlisle fait entré les autres et Morgan se précipite vers moi. Je suis surprise de le voir, il devrait être à l'académie.

Je lui montre nos enfants et il est si heureux qu'il pleure. On s'embrasse et il prend Andrew le lève au dessus de sa tête et dit.

-**Morgan** : Magnifique, vous êtes magnifique mes amours.

Il me regarde et me remercie pour lui donner autant de bonheur. Ensuite c'est au tour de mes parents et des autres de voir les petits et eux aussi versent leur larme.

Tous nous félicitent et Carlisle me prend les petits pour les examens habituels qu'il doit faire. Pendant ce temps la je me repose car je suis très fatiguée. Je sens la plaie créé par l'accouchement se refermé et la douleur s'atténue rapidement.

A mon réveil, je me trouve dans notre chambre et les petits sont avec leur père en trein de jouer. Comme je le penser ils grandissent très vite car on dirais qu'en quelque heure, ils ont déjà deux semaines. C'est impressionnant.

Je passe deux jours au palais à apprendre à m'occuper de mes amours. Ils ont déjà les caractéristiques de toute les races mais celle dominante reste le loup comme sont père et moi.

Ensuite je décide de retourner a l'académie avec Morgan car lui aussi pendant ces deux jours il est rester avec moi. On décide de montrer les enfants aux élèves et professeurs de l'académie.

On décolle et une heure plus tard on arrive à l'académie. A notre arrivée, touts les élèves présent dans la cour viennent nous voir. Et les quelques loups présents hurlent leur joie et appellent les autres élèves et professeurs. Trois minutes plus tard tout le monde et la. Et tous veulent voir nos enfants. Après dix minutes, après que tous nous ont pris en photo avec les enfants, tout le monde retourne en cour.

Jonathan, qui n'a pas pu venir voir les enfants durant les deux jours, nous prend dans ces bras et ces larmes coulent aussi. Il me dit qu'il est fier de nous, et embrasse Lyfa et Andrew. Ensuite je repars car je ne peux pas rester ici avec les enfants. Morgan, lui décide de rester a l'académie. On s'embrasse, il embrasse les enfants et va en cours.

On décolle et on arrive au palais une heure plus tard. Demain je reprends les cours à l'académie. Je n'aime pas l'idée de quitter mes petits bouts mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je reprenne les cours et je ne peux pas les emmener là-bas. Mais j'ai peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. J'ai peur aussi de ne pas être une bonne mère.

**Chapitre 17**

Carlisle ma recommandé de ne pas en faire trop au début et de reprendre un rythme normal la semaine prochaine. Nous sommes lundi et c'est aujourd'hui que je reprends les cours.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de laisser Lyfa et Andrew ici sans moi. Mais ils ne sont pas sans surveillance, ils sont avec leurs grands parents. Il faut que je me rassure avec ça même si ce n'est pas facile.

Bien il est l'heure d'y aller. Je sert fort mes amours dans mes bras pendant deux minutes et sens leur odeur une dernière fois. Ensuite je les dépose dans les bras de ma mère et de mon père. Je les regarde encore une fois et finalement décolle. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est brisé tellement sa me fais mal de les laisser au palais.

Mes dragons essaie de me consolé, sa fonctionne un peu et on atterrie a l'académie. Il n'y a que le directeur pour m'accueillir car les élèves sont déjà en cour.

-**Directeur** : Bon retour parmi nous princesse ! J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile de quitter vos enfants.

-**Moi** : Merci, oui en effet j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a les laisser au palais.

-**Directeur **: Oui je comprends. Vous êtes prête pour reprendre les cours ?!

-**Moi** : Non mais il faut que j'y aille quand même !

Je quitte le directeur et rejoint ma classe. J'arrive devant ma classe, frappe a la porte et quand le professeur m'invite a entrez, j'entre. Quand les élèves me voix ils se précipite vers moi. Ils me demande comment vont les petits et je leur dit qu'ils vont bien. Ensuite on s'assoie et le cours peut reprendre.

Je n'ai même pas fait attention au professeur, je découvre en faite que c'est Jonathan. Il me souris et je lui souris mais d'un sourire forcé. Il donne un exercice et pendant que les autres le font, il me demande de venir avec lui dehors.

Arrivé dans les couloirs on se prend dans les bras et je commence a pleurer. Je ne savais pas que ça ferait si mal de laisser mes enfants au palais. Il semble me comprendre car il me sert plus fort contre lui.

On reste comme ça quelque minute, j'essuie mes larmes et ensuite on rentre dans la salle. L'heure de cours se termine rapidement et la journée aussi.

Le lendemain matin quand je me lève j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va arrivé dans pas longtemps. Je vais en cours et se pressentiment ne me quitte pas de toute la journée. Je décide d'appeler ma mère pour savoir si tout va bien.

**Conversation téléphonique**

-**Maman** : Bonjour ma chérie comment vas-tu ?

-**Moi** : Bonjour maman, j'irais mieux si j'étais avec vous mais bon !

-**Maman** : Je comprend ma chérie, le lien maternel des louves est très fort ! Et en plus ils sont encore très jeunes donc ton instinct est encore plus fort car tu veux les protéger contre toute forme de mal qui pourrait les atteindre.

-**Moi** : Oui je sais mais tu vois depuis ce matin j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui ne cesse de grandir. Je ne sais pas ce que sais mais j'ai peur pour leur sécurité.

-**Maman** : Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie ils sont entre de bonne main. Deux gardes sont en permanence avec la nourrice et les enfants. Il ne peut rien leur arrivé !

-**Moi** : Oui je l'espère de tout cœur. Bon je te laisse maman je dois aller dormir. Embrasse papa et les petits pour moi s'il te plaît ! Et veille bien sur eux, si jamais il leur arrivé quelque chose, j'en mourrais.

-**Maman** : Promis ma chérie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

-**Moi** : Merci moi aussi maman je t'aime.

**Fin conversation téléphonique**

La conversation finie je vais retrouver Morgan qui m'attend devant mon dortoir. Je vais jusque la et quand je le vois je ne peut pas m'empêcher de pleurer, je cour jusque dans ses bras. On pleure ensemble. On a tout les deux envis d'être avec nos enfants. Ils nous manquent trop, c'est inhumain de ressentir cette douleur.

On reste ensemble dix minutes et on doit se séparer car l'heure du couvre feu arrive. On se séparer, je rentre dans ma chambre et lui va dans son dortoir. Je vais prendre un bon bain pour essayer de me détendre. Après celui-ci je mets mon pyjama et je vais me coucher.

Cela fait deux jours que j'ai du mal à dormir. Mon pressentiment grandir d'heure en heure, de jour en jour. J'ai l'impression que mes petits anges sont en danger et malgré que maman m'ait rassuré l'autre jour, je suis inquiète.

Du coup tous les jours j'appelle ma mère pour avoir de leur nouvelle. Et tous les jours elle me rassure.

Je l'appelle mais c'est bizarre personne ne répond, je tombe directement sur la messagerie. Je commence à paniquer. J'essaie de l'appeler via le lien de meute mais aucune réponse.

Je contacte Morgan via le lien de meute, il me répond immédiatement. Je lui explique tout et lui aussi commence à paniquer. Il vient me rejoindre deux minutes plus tard dehors. Nous avons tout les deux quitter les cours.

**Chapitre 18**

J'appelle les dragons et on décolle. On arrive et on court jusque dans le salon principal. Personne. D'habitude ils sont tous la, j'entend du bruit dans la chambre des petits. On cours jusque là et la. Personne. Aucun bébé, aucun adulte. On fouille dans tout le palais et on retrouve tout le mon assommé dans un placard.

On les réveille et quand ils sont tous réveillés je leur demande ou sont les bébés et pour toute réponse maman me dit :

-**Maman** : Je… ne sais pas… ils… les ont pris…

-**Moi** : Qui, qui a oser prendre mes enfants ?! Répond maman s'il te plaît…

-**Maman** : Désolais ma chérie mais je ne sais pas qui a fait ça. Ils étaient masqués donc je n'ai pas vu leurs visages. Mais je sais leurs races… des sorciers noirs.

Et merde… des adeptes de Délia. Ils vont payés.

-**Moi** : On va vite fait a l'académie chercher les autres et on part a leurs recherche.

Ils acquiescent tous alors moi et Morgan allons à l'académie. Arrivé là-bas je me transforme et je hurle de toutes mes forces. Deux minutes plus tard toute l'académie est devant nous. Je me transforme en humaine et je dis :

-**Moi** : Aidez nous, nos enfants se sont fait enlevés par des sorciers adeptes de Délia. Ils les ont kidnappés aidez nous a retrouver nos enfants.

Les loups hurlèrent leur accord et les autres levèrent leurs points en l'air et crièrent leurs accords aussi. Alors ils nous suivirent jusqu'au palais ou nous allons définir une stratégie pour aller récupéré mes enfants adorés.

Nous arrivons devant le palais, Morgan et moi descendons des dragons et nous nous dirigeons tous vers la salle de réception du palais. Tout le monde s'assoie et je commence à parler.

-**Moi** : Donc on sait que les kidnappeurs sont des sorciers des ténèbres, des sorciers noirs. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit ou ils ont emmenés les bébés. Ah mais j'ai une idée, je vais essayer de les localisés grâce au lien.

Je me concentre sur le lien maternel et le lien de meute que j'ai avec les petits. Quelques minutes plus tard je ressens quelque chose. C'est comme ci j'étais a leur place. Je vois qu'ils sont attachés l'un avec l'autre dans un berceau. Andrew pleure, ça me fend le cœur. Je vois quelqu'un, Zucko, je me fige. Il est sensé être en prison ce salaud.

Je reviens à mon propre corps et je regarde mes parents.

-**Moi** : Zucko s'est échappé et c'est lui qui les a kidnappés.

Mon père me regarde et demande au garde de vérifier si Zucko est encore dans sa cellule. Le garde ne bouge pas. Il regarde mon père, ma mère puis moi et annonce.

-**Garde** : Pardonnez moi mais Zucko n'est plus dans sa cellule, je le sais car hier quand je suis aller voir ce qu'il faisait, il n'y été plus.

-**Moi** : PARDON ! VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSER S'ÉCHAPPÉ !

-**Garde** : Je suis désolais… Tout est de ma faute.

Je m'approche de lui, j'attrape par le coup et lui dit.

-**Moi** : Si jamais l'un de mes petits a mal quelque part, a la moindre trace de maltraitance ou autre, je te jure que tu me le paiera très cher.

C'est de ta faute si ils se sont fait enlevé, espèce de salop.

-**Garde** : Je ne l'ai pas dit a personne car je pensais que je pouvais le retrouver avant que vous vous en aperceviez. Voila pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

-**Papa** : Et bien la prochaine fois, dit le nous. Compris ?!

-**Garde** : Oui monsieur. C'est compris.

-**Moi** : J'aurais dû tuer Zucko quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser aller en prison.

-**Maman** : Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, nous allons les retrouver. Maintenant que nous savons tous qui à fait ça, on peut aller le traquer.

Écoutez moi tous. On va faire deux équipes. Une pour traqué et l'autre pour attaquer.

Pour nous les loups, on est fort pour les deux donc la moitié pour la traque et l'autre pour l'attaque. Par exemple les Alphas donc moi, John, Éliane et Morgan seront en seconde ligne pour attaquer avec les Bêtas. Les Deltas, eux, qui sont les meilleurs pour la traque seront en avant pour traqué.

Pour les autres races, organisez vous selon les compétences de chacun.

Après avoir définie les compétences de chacun, voici comment les races seront réparties.

**En traque** :

Loups Deltas,

Vampires,

Sorciers.

**En attaque** :

Loups Alphas, Bêtas,

Elfes pour les attaques a distance,

Fées.

Après cela il faut penser à la manière dont on va récupérer les bébés. Et la je pense a une chose.

-**Moi** : Je pense que Zucko a enlevé les enfants pour me faire payer son séjour en prison. Alors je pense que dans un premier temps il faut que vous cacher et que j'y aille seule. Et quand je vous appelle vous venez.

-**Morgan** : Hors de question que tu ailles seule là-bas ! Je viens avec toi.

-**Maman** : C'est vrai ma chérie, il faut que Morgan aille avec toi ça fera plus réel je pense. Car si tu y vas seule, il se doutera de quelque chose.

-**Moi** : Bon d'accord tu viens avec moi chéri. Quand on vous appelle vous venez tous et cette fois ci on le tue.

Tous sont d'accord avec moi. On prépare le plan d'attaque et on décide de partir maintenant. Il commence à faire nuit, c'est le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Courage mes amours, on arrive.

**Chapitre 19**

Morgan et moi sommes sur les dragons. Les autres suivent derrière nous. Deux heures plus tard nous sommes arrivés. Il commence à pleuvoir. Morgan et moi descendons des dragons et je dis.

-**Moi **: ZUCKO ! REND MOI MES ENFANTS !

On attend quelque minute et on entend un rire démoniaque. Zucko s'avance jusqu'à nous avec quatre sorciers. Zucko prend la parole.

-**Zucko** : Et bien, eh bien. Voyez vous ça. La princesse et le prince sont venus sauvés leurs bébés chéris. Comme c'est mignon. Mais voyez vous mes seigneurs, vous devez venir vous battre pour les récupérés. Si vous gagner je vous rend les enfants, sinon ils mourrons…

Je commence donc a me transformer, mais pas simplement en louve. Non je combine le loup et le vampire. Mon corps commence à noircir et mes yeux ont a présent une lueur destructrice. Les sorciers a coté de l'autre babouin, commencent a blanchir de peur. Zucko les regardent, me regarde et sourit. Il s'adresse à ses « amis ».

-**Zucko** : Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'elle. Elle a juste combinée sont coté loup et vampire. Elle est puissante mais beaucoup moins que si elle combine toute les races. Mais ne vous en faite pas, elle ne combinera pas toutes les races, elle ne maîtrise pas cette forme.

-**Moi** : Ah oui ! Tu crois ça ? Tu ne pense pas que j'ai pu m'entraîné depuis la dernière fois ? Pauvre débile, tu n'est vraiment pas intelligent toi hein !

Zucko a blanchi quand je lui ai dit ça. J'ai réussis à l'impressionner et à le faire douté. Tans mieux. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il doute. J'essaie de lire dans ses pensés. Je réussis. Voici ce que je réussis à lire dans ses pensées.

« _Je n'y crois pas, ça ne peux pas être vrai. Elle ne peut pas réussir a combinée toute ses races ensemble_._ Elle n'est pas aussi forte. Impossible !_ »

Je sort de ça tête et lui dit.

-**Moi** : Bien on commence quand a ce battre la car j'ai les crocs et j'ai envie de goutter ton sang. Alors approche Zucko, viens me voir de plus prêt. Que je te tue.

C'est à ce moment que j'appelle tout le monde. D'un coup on voit une véritable armée en colère derrière nous. Prêt a ce battre.

Zucko recule de quelque pas tandis que j'avance. Les quatre sorciers se sont placés autour de lui comme pour le protéger. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que l'autre babouin, je vais le faire souffrir mais eux je vais les tués directement.

Je combine ma forme actuelle avec la magie des sorciers. Des flammes bleues tournent autour de moi a présent. Je les vois reculer et moi je sourie. J'imagine les quatre sorciers brûlés et ils brûlent tous, ils hurlent de douleur.

Zucko essaie de fuir à l'intérieur mais je fais apparaître un mur de flamme devant la porte. Il est fait…

-**Moi** : Mon cher Zucko, tu n'as pas vraiment crus que tu allés t'en sortir aussi facilement, j'espère ?! Tu as osé nous prendre nos enfants, maintenant tu vas souffrir. Et quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, tu me supplieras de te tuer. Mais même la je ne le ferais pas car tu pourrais encore me servir. Et oui j'ai des projets pour toi.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et y vois ma détermination. Il se met a genoux et dit :

-**Zucko** : Pitié princesse, je n'ai pas fais ça par plaisir, Délia m'y a obligé… S'il vous plaît pardonner ma folie, pitié !

-**Moi** : As-tu eu de la pitié quand mes enfants hurler et pleurer ? Non alors je n'en aurais pas pour toi, même si tu me fais pitié. Messieurs, emmener ce salopard, attacher le solidement et que deux d'entre vous le surveille. Si l'un d'entre vous lui fais du mal, je lui en ferais moi aussi.

Un sorcier s'approche et crée des menottes spéciales que personne a part celui qui les a créer, et moi, ne peut défaire. Ensuite un loup s'approche à son tour et a deux emmènent Zucko prêt de Ash que j'ai aussi chargé à la surveillance du prisonnier.

Cela fait, je rentre et j'entends mes enfants m'appeler, ils ont peur. Je me repère à leur cri et finalement j'arrive dans une petite chambre ou ils sont couchés sur des couvertures. Mais ils ne sont pas seul, il y a un garde et ce qu'y semblerais être une nourrice.

Le garde sort une épée mais je le désarme directement avec ma magie. Toujours avec la magie je lui arrache la tête et il tombe par terre. J'envoie valser la nourrice de l'autre coté de la pièce, ensuite moi et Morgan récupérons les enfants. On les sert dans nos bras et ils arrêtent de pleurer.

On sort du bâtiment et on retrouve les autres dehors. Ils nous regardent et quand ils voient les enfants dans nos bras, ils applaudissent et viennent nous voir, nous et surtout les enfants.

Une fois les retrouvailles faites, nous repartons tous pour l'académie sauf bien sûr mes parents qui eux retourne au palais avec les enfants et Zucko qui cette fois ci et placé sous très haute surveillance.

On met une heure et demie pour arriver à l'académie. Arriver là bas tout le monde retourne dans les dortoirs et la nuit se termine déjà dans 5 heures.

**Chapitre 20**

_Une semaine plus tard_

Morgan et moi sommes au palais et après m'être occupé de mes amours, je vais m'occuper du cas de Zucko. Je descends au cachot où il est, je rentre dans le cachot et m'adresse à lui.

-**Moi** : Alors mon prisonnier préféré, comment est la vie de cachot ? Désagréable j'espère ?

Il ne me répond pas. Il me regarde mais ne dit rien. Il a l'air de regretter ses actes mais je m'en fou. Il va souffrir.

-**Moi** : Bien l'autre jour je n'ai pas pût te torturer car je devais retourner en cours mais cette fois ci tu ne va pas y échapper. Tu as osé t'en prendre à mes enfants, tu vas souffrir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te tuer.

Tu as encore un rôle à jouer. Lequel ? Tu le découvriras plus tard. Tu vas devoir attendre un bout de temps avant de le découvrir mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Bref commençons.

Je m'approche de lui et il se lève. C'est ce que je voulais. Je fais apparaître une poutre en fer très solide au dessus de lui et je fais en sorte qu'il soit attaché par des menottes spéciales. De mon coté je souris en voyant le résultat. Je fais apparaître dans ma main un couteau très aiguisé. Je me place devant lui et avec le couteau j'arrache ses vêtements du haut. Pour l'instant je lui laisse le bas. Pour l'instant ! Je le regarde dans les yeux et je lis de la peur.

Bien ! Je commence à tracer des lignes sur son corps avec le couteau. Des lignes de sang coulent sur son corps musclé. C'est pas marrant il ne cri pas ! Je continue mais cette fois j'enfonce plus profondément la lame du couteau et cette fois ci il tremble. Je pense que ça fait mal ! Je passe maintenant le couteau sur son bras droit et je l'enfonce jusqu'à le voir réapparaître de l'autre coté de son bras. Et cette fois ci il hurle de douleur.

-**Moi** : Tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en colère. Et la je te jure que depuis une semaine je n'attend que ce moment. Je jubile à tels point que tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer.

Je retire le couteau doucement pour lui faire encore plus mal. Puis je décide de ne plus utiliser le couteau mais mes griffes de louve. Alors je fais disparaître le couteau et je le vois ce détendre un peu. Mais il ne sais pas ce qu'y l'attend. Je fais apparaître mes griffes et la il me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés, moi je souris, contente de moi.

Je commence par lui enfoncer une griffe dans l'épaule gauche. Puis lentement j'en ajoute une autre et encore une autre. Quand mes trois griffes sont enfoncées dans son épaule, je descends mes griffes dans sa chair et il hurle de douleur et me supplie d'arrêté de le torturer. Mais je réponds que cela ne fait que commencer.

Soudain, j'entends que quelqu'un descend jusqu'à nous. Je me retourne et je vois Morgan me sourire. Je lui souris et va l'embrasser.

-**Morgan** : Alors ma chérie, comment ça se passe ?!

-**Moi** : Oh ça va, pour l'instant il n'hurle pas trop, ce n'est pas marrant. Mais je suis sûr que tu peut m'aider a trouver quelque technique de torture que je peux utiliser contre lui sans le tuer.

-**Morgan** : Et bien oui, j'ai trois choses en tête particulièrement.

-**Moi** : Parfait. Bien tu me regardes faire chéri ?!

-**Morgan** : Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

Je continue les tortures pendant encore une heure en usant de couteau, griffes et la je passe a la torture en bas de son corps. Et pour cela je retire ses chaussures, son pantalon et pour l'instant je m'arrête là !

Pour le torturer sur le bas de son corps j'utilise un fouet mais j'en prends un court. Je fouette ces jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en sang. Et la Morgan me dit que la torture a assez durée, que je dois aussi pensée aux enfants qui attendent mon retour.

De ce fait j'arrête la torture mais pour m'assurer que Zucko comprend à quel point je lui en veux, je lui mets autour du coup un collier à piques.

Ce collier est fait en métal très solide, qui bloque absolument tout les mouvements de Zucko. Il lui est impossible de manger ou tout simplement de bouger d'un millimètre la tête dans quelque direction que ce soit. Une fois cela fait, nous remontons et nous allons dans la cuisine ou nous attend tous le monde.

Je prends mes enfants dans mes bras et les sers fort dans mes bras. Ils me manquent quand je suis à l'académie. Le pire c'est quand je serais dans le royaume des vampires. Car cette fois je ne pourrais pas revenir tous les week-ends comme je le fais jusqu'à maintenant. N'ayant que 6 mois à passer par race je ne pourrais pas me permettre de me reposer beaucoup le week-end ! Voilà pourquoi j'en profite maintenant car tout le monde.

La fin du week-end arrive et Morgan et moi devons retourner à l'académie. Nous reprenons les cours normalement malgré que mon départ commence à agiter l'académie.

**Chapitre 21**

Cela fait déjà trois mois que l'enlèvement de nos amours est passé. Ils ont déjà trois mois. Ca passé vite, trop vite. Il ne reste que trois mois avant la fin de l'année. Mon arrivé dans le pays des vampires est organisé et tout est prêt pour m'accueillir là-bas. Mon entraînement sera supervisé par le père d'Asuna, qui est le maître d'arme des vampires.

J'ai déjà fait ma valise, et tout le monde et au courant de mon départ. Morgan ne veut pas que je parte mais je dois partir pour me former afin de maîtriser la fusion de toutes mes formes. Il sait très bien que c'est afin de me préparer afin que je puisse battre Délia.

Mais il ne veut pas que je l'abandonne mais c'est pour le bien de tous.

Demain c'est le week-end, Morgan et moi allons fêtés les trois mois de nos enfants. Ces trois mois passés on été long et épuisant car comme je pars dans trois mois je prend des cours supplémentaire le soir jusque très tard dans la nuit. Donc je ne dors pas longtemps ce qu'y m'épuise de plus en plus. Vivement demain, je vais pouvoir dormir un peu plus.

_Le lendemain matin_

Ce soir c'est le week-end, enfin. Je me prépare comme tous les matins et je vais déjeuner. Arriver a la cantine, je me sert et je rejoint la meute comme tous les matins. Mais ce matin je n'ai pas beaucoup faim, même pas du tout. Je me force un peu mais très vite je sent que si je continue de manger je vais vite tout vomir. Donc en attendant que les autres finissent je discute un peu avec tout le monde.

-**Lucie** : Tu es sûr que ça va Élie ? Tu es toute pâle ? Tu es malade ?

-**Moi** : Je ne sais pas je ne me sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas faim. Mais ça va aller ne vous en faite pas pour moi !

Tout le monde me regarde, inquiet mais je les rassure et cinq minutes plus tard, nous allons en cours.

Toute la matinée je n'ai pas arrêté de bâillé, je suis trop fatiguée, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir toute la journée a ce rythme. Je sens que mes limites sont atteintes mais je dois tenir jusqu'à ce soir. J'irais voir le directeur et je lui dirais que je ne peux plus tenir et que j'ai besoins d'un soir ou deux sans entraînement.

Oui je vais faire ça. Nous sommes maintenant en cour avec mon frère qui lui aussi semble inquiet pour moi car il voit que je ne vais pas très bien. Mais j'essaie de sourire tant bien que mal et ça passe, je crois.

D'un coup c'est comme ci mon corps est recouvert de plomb. J'essaie de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour appeler Morgan.

-**Morgan** : Ma chérie ? Que se passe t-il ? Élie ?!

Tout le monde me regarde mais je ne peux pas parler, ni bouger. Pendant cinq minutes je reste comme ça sans bouger. Jonathan a appelé l'infirmière qui vient d'arriver. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive, elle non plus.

Peu à peu je sens que mon corps recommence à m'obéir, enfin. Je peux de mieux en mieux bouger, et enfin je suis capable de parler.

-**Moi** : Enfin ! Ça va mieux les amis ne vous en faite pas !

Tout le monde me regarde, soulagé ! L'infirmière me dit :

-**Infirmière** : Que c'est il passé ?

-**Moi** : Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que c'est à cause de la fatigue. Je suis fatiguée, je n'arrive plus a récupérer la nuit. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est ça ou pas. D'un seul coup je me suis sentie bizarre, comme ci mon corps était recouvert de plomb. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ni parler. J'ai réussi à prévenir Morgan mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Il n'y a que depuis quelques minutes que je peux bouger normalement.

-**Infirmière** : D'accord, venez avec moi Princesse, il faut vous reposer un peu.

Je la suis et une fois à l'infirmerie je lui raconte que cela et peut-être dû aux entraînements intensifs que je suis une partie de la nuit depuis quelques temps maintenant. Elle me dit que cela est effectivement dû a ça, et qu'il faut que j'arrête les entraînements de nuit pour l'instant le temps que mon corps récupère totalement. J'acquiesce et je vais m'allonger dans le lit et je me repose un peu.

Mais peu à peu je me sens partir, comme ci on retirait mon âme de mon corps. J'appelle l'infirmière qui arrive en courant. Je lui dis ce qu'il m'arrive et elle m'examine. Je me sens de plus en plus faible. Que m'arrive t-il ? Vais-je mourir ? Je m'en vais… Où ? Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne peux pas résister.

_**Point de vue Infirmière**_

La princesse… que lui arrive t-il ? Si jamais elle meurt ce sera une catastrophe, nous serions tous perdus !

Elle ferme les yeux… Non… non pas ça tout mais pas ça.

-**Moi** : Princesse ! Ne vous endormez pas ! PRINCESSE !

Oh non il faut que je prévienne les autres et surtout la famille royale. Il faut que je les prévienne que la princesse est dans le coma.

Je vais dans un premier temps voir le directeur. Arriver devant son bureau je frappe trois coups. Et j'entre quand il m'en donne l'autorisation.

-**Directeur** : Tiens Alexandra, que se passe t-il ? Vous avez l'air inquiète ?!

-**Moi** : Monsieur j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… La Princesse et dans le coma…

Le directeur se lève brusquement l'air affolé !

-**Directeur** : Pardon ?! Dans le coma ! Que c'est il passé ?! Racontez moi tout depuis le début !

Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé et il pâlit petit à petit.

Il me dit alors de prévenir la meute, son frère et la famille royale. Le directeur me donne la salle dans laquelle la meute et en cour justement avec Jonathan, le frère de la princesse. Je vais jusqu'à la salle et je toque à la porte. On me donne l'autorisation d'entrer, j'entre donc.

-**Jonathan** : Bonjour Alexandra, que ce passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

-**Moi** : Il y a un problème, c'est la princesse…

Tout le monde me regarde, l'air angoisser, perdu.

-**Morgan** : Que ce passe t-il ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-**Moi** : Mal, très mal, en faite elle est dans le coma. Je n'ai rien pût faire pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le coma. Je suis désolais c'est de ma faute.

Tous commencent à pleurer, surtout Jonathan et Morgan qui sont les plus attachés a la princesse.

**Chapitre 22**

_**Point de vue Éliane**_

Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai si mal à la tête que j'ai dû mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait un moment que je suis à l'infirmerie. Enfin je suppose que j'y suis.

Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux et je suis tout de suite ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Quand mes yeux se sont habitués je vois que je suis seule dans la pièce blanche avec des motifs bleus qui est une des deux chambres situés dans l'infirmerie.

J'entends du bruit dans la pièce, sûrement l'infirmière. Soudain j'entends des bruits de pas venir vers moi. L'infirmière entre dans la chambre où je suis et quand elle voit que je suis réveillée elle fond en larmes et cours vers moi.

-**Infirmière** : Oh Princesse comme je suis heureuse de vous voir réveillée ! Comment vous sentez vous ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?!

-**Moi** : Oui j'ai un peu mal a la tête et au ventre mais le ventre c'est parce que j'ai faim. Puis-je avoir à manger en même temps qu'un cachet pour la tête et un peu d'eau s'il vous plaît ?!

-**Infirmière** : Bien sûr Princesse, tout de suite. Ensuite je vais avertir tout le monde.

-**Moi** : Pas la peine d'avertir tout le monde je vais moi-même aller les prévenir. Après avoir manger un peu.

-**Infirmière **: Comme vous voulez Princesse.

Cinq minutes plus tard l'infirmière m'apporte de la nourriture, de l'eau et un cachet pour la tête. Après que mon mal de tête soit passer et après avoir manger et but un peu d'eau, l'infirmière m'examine et me dit que je peux partir.

Je prends mes affaires et je me rends dans la salle ou on a cours maintenant. Je suis devant la salle et j'entends la voix de mon frère faire le cours. Je frappe à la porte et la je n'entends plus un bruit. J'entre et la je vois tout le monde les larmes aux yeux.

-**Moi** : Bonjour tout le monde, désolé de mon retard j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé !

Tout le monde se lève et vient me prendre dans leurs bras. Morgan m'embrasse encore et encore. Je suis heureuse de le revoir. Je suis heureuse de les revoir tous. Après avoir dit bonjour a tout le monde, je vois mon frère qui me regarde mais il n'ose pas venir me voir.

Je lui souris et je vais le prendre dans mes bras. Il sourit et entoure ses bras autour de moi. On reste comme ça un moment et ensuite on se lâche, je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et je vais m'installer à coté de Morgan. Ensuite le cours reprend.

Morgan me dit que cela fait deux mois que je suis a l'infirmerie. Alors cela veut dire que cela fait deux mois que je n'ai pas vu mes enfants. Ils me manquent tellement.

Heureusement demain on est vendredi donc demain soir je vais revoir mes enfants. Et dire qu'ils ont à présent 5 mois. J'ai raté deux mois de leurs vies. Ca m'énerve. En plus il ne me reste plus qu'un mois avant la fin de l'année et donc de mon départ pour UIAL le pays des vampires.

Quatre semaines cela veut dire que je vais voir encore 4 fois mes enfants avant de ne plus les voir avant six mois. Ils auront 1 an… Parfois je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de ne pas les avoir eu maintenant. Maman avait raison en fin de compte. Bref les cours reprennent même si j'ai du mal à suivre dû à mon absence de deux mois.

La journée se termine et Morgan et moi nous retrouvons devant ma chambre. On se prend dans les bras et on s'embrasse passionnément et on reste enlacé de longues minutes avant que le couvre feu nous oblige à rejoindre chacun notre chambre.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille et je me sens bien. Je me prépare et je vais à la cantine pour le petit déjeuné. J'y retrouve les autres et ils sont tous très contents que je sois de nouveau avec eux. Moi aussi je suis contente de les retrouver mais j'ai surtout très hâte de retrouver mes parents et mes enfants. Ils doivent avoir grandis, à cet âge là, ils grandissent très vite.

La première heure de cours nous avons cours de pratique cela signifie que nous allons en forêt et on se transforme. Suite à cela nous apprenons tout ce qu'un loup a besoin de savoir pour survivre dans la forêt. Notre professeur et une femme et elle à une belle fourrure marron. Je me transforme et ensuite ce sont aux autres de se transformer. La prof nous dit alors que ce cours sera consacré à la recherche d'odeur et à reconnaître certaines odeurs particulières.

Je lui dis alors que puisque j'ai pris des cours avancés je sais déjà reconnaître toutes les odeurs de la forêt et des alentours.

-**Professeur** : Bien sûr Princesse, et bien je vous propose de faire deux groupes, je dirige le premier et vous le deuxième Princesse, qu'en pensez vous ?

-**Moi** : C'est une bonne idée professeur, faisons cela !

Donc la meute se sépare en deux groupes. Le premier dirigé par la professeur et composé des loups ne sachant reconnaître aucune odeur et le deuxième que je dirige et composé des loups sachant reconnaître une ou plusieurs odeurs.

Nous nous séparons, moi et mon groupe nous dirigeons vers le nord tandis que le reste de la meute se dirige vers le sud. Nous nous donnons rendez vous au centre de la forêt dans deux heures.

Nous nous arrêtons dans une clairière et je m'adresse à mon groupe.

-**Moi** : Bien à présent concentrez vous bien. Rien qu'en arrivant j'ai senti cinq odeurs différentes. Qui est capable de toutes me les retrouver ?

Je les vois renifler et certains me disent qu'ils en sentent trois. Je les encourage alors à mieux se concentrer pour trouver les deux autres.

Après quinze minutes aucun n'a trouvé les cinq odeurs. Je décide alors de leurs demander quelles odeurs ils ont trouvé.

Tout le monde me dit qu'ils ont senti l'odeur de la terre, des arbres et du vent frais. Mais aucun n'a trouvé l'odeur des fleurs ni celle des écureuils présent dans l'arbre le plus prêt de nous.

-**Moi** : Vous avez trouvé les odeurs les plus fortes, c'est bien mais à présent vous devez vous concentrer sur les odeurs plus subtiles, plus discrètes. Pour cela il faut une grande concentration, il faut que vous arriviez à sentir l'odeur du plus petit animal de la forêt. Il y en a plein en ce moment mais je veux que vous trouviez l'odeur d'un écureuil. Et il est proche de nous en plus. Allez-y !

Tous se mettent de nouveau à chercher. Et quelques minutes plus tard ils ont tous trouvé. Je les félicite et au moment de rentrer j'entend notre professeur hurler alors on s'élance dans leur direction. Et là ce que je vois et tout simplement inattendu.


End file.
